Dealing with the Aftermath
by starcrazed
Summary: There is so much to do and say after everyone walks out of the cafeteria that day…what happens next and how does Veronica deal with it? Seen from different POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dealing with the Aftermath

Author: starcrazed

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Category: LoVe

Rating: PG-13

Summary: There is so much to do and say after everyone walks out of the cafeteria that day…what happens next and how does Veronica deal with it? Seen from different POVs.

Some dialogue has been borrowed from Veronica Mars- I do not own it, I'm not that creative or lucky.

Part 1

It was hard not to stare after Logan as he swaggered out of the cafeteria. The apology was shocking enough to embarrass Piz all over again, but watching his retreating form was a much simpler task than watching Veronica realize how very much in love she still is and will always be with the man who just defended her honor like he wouldn't.

So yes, looking at Logan Echoll's back was much better than seeing _that_ look on her face.

He thinks it's the first time being a lover and not a fighter has ended badly for him.

Piz sighs, gathering courage from he's not sure where and walking around Gory as he pulled himself to his feet. He watches as Gory casts a glance at Veronica, but her eyes are twinkling with pride for Logan and not a drop of fear despite whatever 'connected connected' means.

In that moment Piz thinks she looks completely untouchable. Apparently so does Gory because he walks away after a pointed glare that goes unnoticed by all but Piz.

Her blue eyes are dancing as the smile from Logan's actions gradually fades away and it's the look Veronica always has whenever Logan is around. The look that draws people in, but it's her heart that keeps them there and as much as Piz has tried to deny it her heart, for as long as he's known her, has belonged surely to Logan.

Even if Logan didn't know it and even if Veronica herself didn't know it.

And from what Piz just saw, despite the insurmountable obstacles they faced from what Wallace has alluded to and regardless of the yelling matches, neither one of them is willing to give up the other's heart for somebody else even if it would make life so much simpler for both of them.

Not sure why, he sits at the table waiting for Veronica to realize she's showing to much, because it's true; he doesn't, nor can he know her as well as Logan, but any stranger could tell that Veronica Mars does not like showing emotions.

Expressing feelings like that means she's not in complete control, it means she's vulnerable and that isn't acceptable in Veronica's world.

It doesn't take nearly as long as Piz thinks it should, or rather wishes it would, for Veronica's eyes to find him sitting pathetically sad over at the table. Her tray of food left forgotten. His dopey smile doesn't reassure her as she rejoins the table, his mop of hair getting in his eyes annoys her and she takes his hand unsure why because all she really wants to do is flee.

Not necessarily after her knight in Logan's attire, but definitely flee from all the other college students sitting around whispering about her.

"Piz."

And while Veronica has always been a master wordsmith, words fail her now. Because how can she possible explain the unexplainable to somebody as naïve and innocent as Piz.

She can't.

She has known this all along. It's part of why she's with him. With Piz there is no need to worry about the unexplainable because everything with the sweet boy from Oregon has an explanation.

There are no murdered friends between them.

There are no ex-girlfriend of best friend or ex-boyfriend of dead friend tongue twisters.

There are no alcoholic, abandoning mothers.

There are no roofied nights not remembered or rooftop rescues never to be recalled.

There are no spinning kisses or epic speeches.

And Veronica knows that's the problem.

Piz is normal. And even though Veronica knows she isn't normal, although she knows she can never have normal, it doesn't stop her from trying. Despite Wallace's warning, Mac's sly comments, and her father's approving yet concerned glances.

And she did try as best as she knows how, but as with most things that concern Logan Echolls it just wasn't enough.

"Wallace warned me. So did Mac. And your dad never actually said anything, but I think I finally get what those prolonged non-threatening stares were about. Ignoring all that it's not like _I _didn't know. Anyone can tell really after watching the two of you together, even when you're not together."

His sigh is louder this time, ruffling his hair and Veronica's eyes skitter around the cafeteria guilty for a few minutes trying to find something, anything, to say.

"It was never my intention to hurt you, Piz. I really wanted this to work."

He knows that's true, but it doesn't help and he can't even blame her as much as he would like too. He still cares about her too much and he's pretty sure she didn't have prior self-knowledge to her epiphany of a few minutes ago regarding Logan.

"This is the part were we promise to be friends and keep in touch right?"

For a moment he sounds so jaded its enough to break her heart. She remembers what its like to be innocent and happy only to have Neptune take it all away. And now she's done the same to him.

"You're a perfect guy Piz. And you will find some girl who isn't so cynical and angry and you'll be just fine without me. Trust me. Lots of people, would be better off without me in their lives."

Eyebrows crinkled at her self-deprecating tone. Piz speaks softly, but determined more sure of himself than Veronica thinks she's ever heard him.

"That's not true Veronica. Forget all the mysterious that would have gone unsolved…" he manages a soft smile before continuing softly, "…that's just not true."

She nods, her eyes lingering longer now on the doorway. The conversation has reached its natural end and neither one of them have any desire to drag it out.

Piz takes his hand back knowing she's forgotten all about it as her thoughts spin furiously in her mind.

"I'll see you later Veronica."

He gets up and walks away knowing that's as much as he'll get. He's one of the few to say that he walked away first, as much as he really didn't want to, he walked away from Veronica Mars before she could run from him.

Piz is gone for all of a minute before Veronica gets up with her messenger bag and tosses her lunch in the closest garbage can. She hesitates momentarily, her mind prioritizing the tasks ahead of her and while she goes out the same doorway as her epic co-star it's not to follow him back to the Grand regardless of the urging of her heart.

Something that she has grown quite use to ignoring since Duncan broke up with her, Lilly died, her mom left, her friends turned on her, her virginity was stolen from her, and her heart was left broken and useless.

As she slides into her Saturn she dials Mac's phone.

"Bond."

"Hey Q. Sorry if I'm interrupting Max time."

Veronica cringes hoping Mac doesn't feel the need to share details before remembering they aren't that type of girl friends.

Mac waits for Veronica to go on, knowing that last part was more polite etiquette then curiosity for details.

She smiles at her silent friend who can't see her before rushing on as she pulls out of the parking lot and towards the high way.

"Anyways, I just wanted to check and make sure you had finished what we had talked about regarding the files."

Mac snorts, after using the super computer to break Jake Kane's password Veronica had printed out ten copies of a list of names and had Mac update her own computer with the downloaded audio/video confessions.

Of the ten copies Mac knew one was given to Nish, and at least one was handed over to Wallace. She was given two copies to hide. Veronica told her one would be locked in a filing cabinet at Mars Investigation, but the other five Mac only assumed Veronica hid in various locations around Neptune.

"We're good to go with whatever you have planned next." Pausing a beat Mac rethinks her last statement, "You do have a plan, right Veronica? This is Jake Kane, he's already ruined your life once."

Veronica smirks. She didn't need the reminder. "Yeah, I know Mac. I have a plan, sort of." The last ends up more of a whisper and Veronica can see Mac rolling her eyes across the phone line.

"Just be careful. This is seriously dangerous stuff Veronica."

She bites her lip to keep the retort in. Mac is just worried about her. Just like her dad worries, or Logan, or Wallace.

She finds herself entering the 09er zip, the streets familiar even though she hasn't been here regularly in a long time.

"I will. I gotta go."

And just like that the phone is disconnected and Veronica is rushing onwards to tackle her most recent problems so she could maybe, hopefully have a talk with Logan.

More realistically she knows they're looking at a screaming match and there will also be some pleading for forgiveness from her part. Obviously.

The newest Kane house isn't as large and intimidating as the old one, but it's certainly darker and far less welcoming, which Veronica considers an impressive feat considering she's pretty sure Celeste isn't living here.

Returning the hard drive doesn't take nearly as long as she thought it would. And Veronica's is sure she's escaped the entire incident unscathed with the exception of that video, but that parting comment from Jake has left her ice cold, with a pit of worry in her stomach that won't dissolve.

Her mind conjures up a hundred of ways Jake Kane could ruin Keith Mars. It's aided by the fact that he's already tried to do it once and mostly succeeded.

She tries to sneak into the apartment, but her dad is there cooking. Always there, whenever she needs him. And she let him down. He doesn't say anything now, but she can still see the shadows of disappointment and concern in his loving eyes.

"Good. You're home. Prepare for gumbo. How do I find the time to make gumbo, you ask? I make time.

He smiles at her and she smiles right back because he's here and trying. He is the hero after all so she's not surprised.

"You know I love you, right? More than anything.

And she really truly does, knowing how much he suffers with her and all that he would do for her. He's the one constant in her life that is forever turning on its axis and as corny as it sounds he's that beacon of light in a world of intruding darkness. It's why she can tell her dad those three words when she has so much trouble saying them to Logan. Despite how much she knows she does love him.

Spanning years and continents, lives ruined, bloodshed epic loves him loves him.

"Of course, honey. I never doubted. Eat."

All things considered it's a quiet night at the Mars house nevertheless Veronica can tell even Backup can sense the unease and tension. She can only take so much before she kisses the top of her dad's head wishing him luck tomorrow and going off to her room, more to hide then actually need for sleep.

It's a long time before sleep does catch up to her, ideas swirl in her head of the different way Jake Kane can ruin them or the different ways Gory can kill Logan. Sleep is restless and filled with Gory's smirk and Clarence Weidman's un-approving glare.

XXX

The slam of a door outside wakes her suddenly and she stumbles out of her room calling out, "Dad?"

There's no answer and Veronica remembers Keith mentioning something about going in early for Election Day.

Picking up the paper left on the counter she feels her stomach drop, as her nightmare becomes reality.

**Prosecutor files charges against Mars: Evidence disappears under acting sheriff's watch. **

She drops the paper back and looks away as disgust for her actions grow. She can't help but scoff at the irony knowing what the Kane's did to evidence related to their own daughter's murder. At the same time her heart swells with love for the lengths her dad continuously goes to for her. It's enough to shame her all over again and she stomps around the apartment for the next half hour as she gets ready to go off and cast her vote. Idly wondering what good it will do.

Voting for Keith Mars is satisfying. And the smile on her face lasts all the way to the door of the polling station when she sees the downpour. She casts her eyes upwards briefly.

_Very funny cosmos. _

Then sets out down the sidewalk wishing she hadn't given into the urge to walk today. She's hardly looking where she's going so it's no surprise when she's almost splashed from a puddle by a passing driver.

Looking up to see the car stopped and Logan Echolls gazing back does surprise her.

She watches his eyebrows rise in question as he glances down to the door handle inside the car. Veronica battles with herself for a second before lightening flashes overhead and she pulls the door open and jumps into the SUV opening her mouth before he cuts her short.

"Where too Miss Mars?"

She doesn't answer, instead going on with her own inquiry, "Out all night partying?"

His gaze shifts to hers, briefly filled with sadness and resignation. She can almost see the wall erecting around his heart and she wishes for a time machine so she could take back the accusing question that failed to come off as a joke. Sighing she tries to mend the most recent damage she's inflicted onto them.

"What are you doing up so early then? " Veronica can't help but be pleased that the question comes out only curious, not disapproving or jealous or accusing.

Just then the light changes and Logan speeds off down the street. Despite the rain, his window is cracked open a bit and the sudden wind ruffles papers in the back seat. The noise can be heard over the soft music playing from the radio. Veronica turns in her seat and sees piles of newspapers. Her brow crinkles in confusion. It's not just the seats that are covered, but the floor is full of perfectly intact papers and so too is the trunk.

The headline that seared itself into her memory stares back at her from the hundreds of papers in the back.

"I bet you just loved that didn't you, Logan. Raced out to get every copy so you could frame them for some hotel room decorations? Jake Kane sweeps the rug out from Keith Mars once again."

She huffs, turns angrily back in her seat and almost misses the change in his posture. However, her keen observation skills pick up the minute change and she turns to see the callous smirk gracing his face.

A smirk he wore through all of sophomore year and most of their junior year. A smirk that returned at the beginning of senior year, but she hasn't seen much of since before prom night. It was the smirk of the obligatory psychotic jackass. And while his words started off that way, all too soon Veronica was finding yet another reason too feel guilty and knowing her assumption is another way she has let Logan down.

"Gee Ronnie. See I was up early this morning couldn't sleep because of… anyway" Her mind focuses on the hesitation and he doesn't have to say that he couldn't sleep because of nightmares because Veronica understands.

She has nightmares too. Nightmares that only seem to fade away when she's wrapped in his arms.

"I figured I might as well go surfing, the sun wasn't even up yet and Dick said the swell was suppose to be gnarly." The glint in his eyes pulls her into a private joke between them about Dick and his vast vocabulary, even as he snarks his way through this explanation.

"Tina actually had a copy of the paper and the headlines just jumped out at me and I thought of the unfairness of it all. Here's your dad probably the only upstanding solid, parental figure this town has to offer and it would be just like Neptune to tarnish him. It was one of those instances of unfairness that I could do something about though so…"

"You rounded up every copy of Neptune's newspapers?"

"Tried. I can't do anything about people who get them delivered," he gave her a pointed look that told her had it been within his power the Mars apartment would have been without paper this morning. "And I can't do anything about people that Jake Kane and his prosecutors have spread the word too. Or those that get their news from the Internet. Besides I'm sure word will get around to everyone anyways. It always does."

The car ride was awkwardly silent for a few minutes as Veronica thought that just maybe her dad still stood a chance. Thanks to Logan. With a great sigh Veronica opens her mouth.

"Thank you Logan."

Her voice was hoarse trying to keep back the feelings of remorse as her mind automatically assumed the worse of him yet again despite just yesterday wanting to fall into him and never leave. She tried to portray her apology with the thanks and his single nod told her that he gets it.

One of the benefits of spanning years, ruined lives, and bloodshed.

His tone changed again back to hesitant friend, balancing on the tightrope that was most of their conversations as of late carefully, "When do you leave for your internship with the Feds?"

"Week after final exams are over."

She doesn't even wonder how he knows about Virginia. She talked about it non-stop when they were together and she can only assume Mac or maybe even Wallace mentioned it too him when she got it.

"What about you? Summer plans of surfing?" There is just an ounce of disapproval in her tone but he detects it as always and the hurt that flickers in his eyes crushes her once again.

_Batting a thousand here Mars. Keep up the great work and you very well may ruin this relationship for good. _

"Actually, I signed up for some classes since Dick will be hanging with Big Dick." He frowns at his own wording but Veronica ignores it.

"I'm sure that will be wonderfully pleasant."

The sarcasm comes easy between them.

"Oh yeah, one encounter and already I can see future games of pick up basketball in store for them."

He grins maliciously at the idea of Big Dick spending any time in Neptune.

Veronica softens, "Is it bad?"

Casting her a sideways looks the grin falls from his face, "What do you think Veronica?"

And she nods in understanding.

"Well, I hope the internship is all you wish for and that you kick ass out there in Virginia."

She's startled to find herself back at her apartment, parked next to her car despite the fact that she never answered Logan's very first question of where she wanted to be dropped off.

The rain has slowed and she looks up at him after glancing pointedly at her apartment.

"I know you. There are cases to solve, people to save, criminals to bring justice down on." He smiles at her and she finds a wave of courage flooding her at the same time dread at not seeing him for the whole summer creeps over her.

"Logan, I … the other day at the Grand," shaking her head she tries to start over her gaze locking on his as he stares intensely into her.

"You're the only one besides my dad who hasn't abandoned me, letting me down." She whispers the last part.

He blinks twice and she goes on after a deep breath, "No matter how angry we get with each other, I'll always…want you in my life."

_I did not almost say need. I did not almost say need. _

His eyes don't lose the intensity but there is a mocking grin on his face now, "Even when we're married with kids and old senile farts?"

For the first time in forever Veronica sees herself almost floating down an isle in a white wedding dress her eyes sparkling with happiness and a smile on her face. She's walking towards Logan and when he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her she's not even mad that she laughs ruining the pictures the photographer is trying to take.

A second afterward, it's years later and Logan has laugh lines around his eyes. He's leaning over the smallest surfboard Veronica's ever seen teaching their six-year-old son how to surf. The little girl in her arms yanks on her hair and she turns to see a miniature version of herself with Logan's eyes.

The next second they are old and probably senile like he said, but the glint in her eyes and the smirk on his face lets her know they're just as snarky with each other as they've always been and when he gently takes her hand and electricity races up her spine she knows the passion never dies either.

Eyes widen with unabated, unadulterated fear as the future fantasy fades from her mind's eye; however, she's in too much shock to see the disappointment sweeping through him.

He clears his throat, believing her fear is more of an answer then he ever wanted and is ready to flee from her this time. But not a second more passes and her eyes are wildly clear blue sapphires twinkling up at him.

"Especially then."

Her answer puts a real smile on his face, lighting his eyes up with joy as calm washes over his frame. It's a smile she hasn't seen in far too long and as she realizes this, Veronica decides it's not important to let him know they'll be senile old crazies together.

As happy as that would make both of them right now, she realizes they aren't ready for that again. Not yet. The summer apart, as torturous as it will be, will do them some good. And hopefully afterwards Veronica will be seeing a lot more of that smile on his face.

She continues her movement to open the door and is leaving when her name on his lips stops her. He glances at her lips and her heart shudders, but then he looks quickly back up to her eyes, "We should hang out when you get back from Virginia, weekly movie marathons or something."

Veronica is already nodding in agreement, but he isn't done yet. "We could make it a group thing Mac and Wallace, Dick…"

The last name is mentioned with less certainty, but she keeps nodding anyway because any time with Logan is sounding like a really good idea to her.

"Even Piz and I guess Parker too." The last name is said with hesitancy as he recalls the last time he saw Parker.

Veronica remembers it too as she grins, "I don't think either one of them will be wanting to be spending their time in our company in the near future."

Her implication brightens his day almost more then the promise of being in each other's lives forever.

He smirks returning to the back and forth they thrive on, "You never did play well with others Ronnie."

Rolling her eyes she finally exits the SUV completely leaning back in through the window with her retort,

"You're one to talk Echolls."

She ignores his grin as he brings a hand to his heart, "You wound me with your words." They share a smile both knowing it's not true. At least not this time.

"Email me while I'm in Virginia?"

The question startles her as it pours from her mouth and she detests the note of vulnerability even though it's Logan.

Logan who she's known since she was 12 years old and knows he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt her. Not any more.

Logan who knows her better than anyone and still loves her, quirks included.

Logan who has saved her from ATF agents and angry Irishmen and broken little brothers.

Logan who makes her feel, makes her love.

"Everyday."

She grins and heads back into her apartment able to breathe much easier now that her ribs don't feel like they are crushing her heart.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Part 2

Hair up in a crooked ponytail, Veronica glares at the sinking sun out the window. Tank-top plastered to her skin and pj shorts not doing enough to keep her cool in the humidity of Virginia.

She thinks briefly of emailing her dad now, but then will have nothing to do later in the evening so she continues flicking idly though the TV channels pondering what people did before there was cable.

_Went out with their neighbors? Had some fun with friends? Didn't sit alone in their rooms having pity parties? _

Veronica sighs turning the TV off and staring off into space. She should be used to not having friends, for a whole year she perfected the style of being alone, but Wallace and Mac and Weevil even Dick made it impossible for her to go back there.

But Wallace is off in Africa being a good person. Mac is stuck in Neptune fixing computers and hopefully still blissfully happy sexing it up with Max. Weevil, her dad has informed her, is getting a second chance in the PI business.

As it turned out, Logan's best efforts weren't enough to secure the Sheriff's office for her dad. Sheriff Van Lowe however, is doing his best to make sure the clients keep rolling in through Mars Investigation.

Logan.

Logan the boy who, hasn't written her an email for the past two days. Not that Veronica is complaining she's just a little worried. The boy certainly knows how to keep a promise. He not only wrote to her everyday, usually it was multiple emails. Granted they were short, mindless ramblings but they were endlessly hilarious to her and kept her up dated on what he was doing from surfing every morning with Dick and bad mouthing Big Dick to really enjoying the whole online course thing.

She's chosen not to worry though, Mr. Casablancas turned himself in a couple days ago, and the boys are probably blowing off steam in Mexico. And she's only had to try and convince herself of this five or six times which she considers pretty good concerning the Sorokin's only heir threatened his life.

Back when she was alone in high school, she still had her dad and two phone calls a day just isn't the same.

And she is so bored.

Secretarial work for a PI when he's your dad is a world apart from being an intern with the FBI. She thought the latter would be more glamorous, but hunting down lost files and fetching coffee just isn't really her thing.

She's surprised to find herself aching for the tawdriness of Neptune where at least the bad guys face some kind of justice. Every day she becomes less impressed with the justice system; watching as kidnappers, murderers and pedophilias go free on a technicality. She learned the hard way with Aaron that the legal system lets you down. The guilty don't always have to pay.

But it was Neptune and Aaron paid for his crime, Lilly got her justice.

A knock at her door brings her out of her reflective thoughts.

"I didn't order pizza." She mumbles as she gets up figuring it's the obnoxious girl in the room next door.

Veronica has no idea how this girl made it into the internship and if she weren't already, that girl would make her seriously reconsider the whole federal agent thing.

Tazer in one hand, she still can't comprehend how the FBI dormitories don't have peepholes as she cracks the door open a slit to peer out.

Her favorite grin in the whole world makes an appearance before he spots the tazer dropping to her side and chuckles while she opens the door more fully forgetting her appearance.

"Bedtime Ronnie?"

He snarks, as she huffs crossing her arms across her chest protectively and the moment is so them she almost wants to cry.

"Don't be like that." He pouts leaning into her space through the door way and whispering into her ear, "I brought presents."

It takes all her self-control not to blush as his warmth surrounds her even though they're not touching. Instead she focuses on his words.

"Presents! For me! Golly gee! Lemme see Lemme see!!"

He shakes his head in disapproval, but his eyes are filled with amusement and that's all Veronica cares about in that moment.

She grins back. "You heard the tiny blonde one."

Veronica frowns, but her confusion doesn't last long as both Wallace and Mac poke there heads out from either side of her door way. Without warning she launches at them wrapping one arm around each of their necks and hardly caring at their startled yakking.

Her enthusiastic respond accompanied by her watery eyes worries Logan somewhat. He has realized, despite her efforts to hide it, that the FBI internship is not all she hoped for, but he had no idea she was so lonely. If he had known he would have been out here weeks ago instead of waiting for Wallace to get back and detouring his route to Neptune.

Logan watches in fascination as Veronica pulls herself together while busy strangling her friends in welcoming hugs. She looks up at him and he can read the joy and unspoken gratitude in her gaze. He doesn't get a chance to react however because he too notices the flicker of movement in his peripheral vision.

Holding his breath, he watches as Veronica's arms go limp releasing Wallace and Mac from the death grip. Wallace rubs his neck comically but Mac watches Veronica realizing she has finally taken noticed to the fourth member of their party.

Logan opens his mouth, but Dick jumps around and places himself in front of Veronica who has moved further out in the hallway.

"I promise, not to annoy you. You can ask Mac. The whole way here I was well behaved." He nods reassuringly.

Veronica tilts her head at Mac and sees a faint blush crossing her cheeks, but the computer wiz does nod.

"Logan wasn't gonna let me come because he knows how much you hate me, but Mac said if I was…" he squints his face trying to remember, "oh right, 'if I acted like a decent human being for once' that you wouldn't mind too much."

Grinning wickedly Logan continues, "She also said something about appealing to the inner marshmallow seeing as we are Dick's friends and he's going through a rough time."

Wallace snorts at Veronica's affronted look at the mention of her softer side. Glancing at Mac Veronica scowls, "Traitor."

Then she turns her glare to Logan, "I don't hate Dick." She briefly glances to the boy in question and can't help her lip from twitching upward at the dopey expression on his face.

"I find you moronic and terribly annoying, but I don't hate you."

The grin that was on his face a moment ago falls surprising all of them. He looks around focusing on Mac for a few seconds longer before turning back to Veronica.

"You should though, after what I did." His eye skirt again towards Mac before they glue themselves to Veronica and the normally boisterous surfer becomes entirely too serious and the air around them is thick with nervous tension because of the somber mood.

It's the significant look towards Mac that clues Veronica into what he's thinking. Something all of them probably spend a whole lot of time thinking about but never say out loud.

Veronica nods, contemplating his words as she allows some of the feelings from that night wash over her. She notices Mac is frozen and that the other girl doesn't even realize Wallace's comforting arm around her shoulder.

Logan looks between her, Mac, and Dick torn between feelings a lesser person would crumble under. Above it all though she can see the concern and care not just for her but for all of them.

"Well I don't." She looks into his surprisingly sober blue eyes and clears her throat before swallowing thickly and declaring in hardly more then a whisper, "It's okay."

Dick's eyes aren't the only set that widen in shock.

Mac's are wide with shock even though the rest of her is still lost in graduation night memories.

Wallace bears a proud grin on his face as his eyes return to normal.

Both of them move into Veronica's room and shortly after Dick slides past Veronica joining them after a brief grateful nod.

Logan's eyes were probably widest of all. Forever finding himself in a position of seeking Veronica's absolution and so very often rejected as her distrust swells and she flees before he can even explain. He can't help the resentment that rises up at his friend and the tiny blonde now looking at him curiously.

He pushes aside all his hurt feelings when he sees the look in her eyes.

"Why'd you do this?"

A look of amazement, disbelief, relief, and just an inkling of escalating delight are all swirling amidst the curiosity.

Licking his bottom lip slowly he leans back against the wall, "What makes you think I did this?"

"Logan."

Her voice is demanding, like she's interrogating a suspect and they won't give her the answers she so desperately wants.

It's a tone Logan associates with their fighting. Not the playful bickering they both get off on, but the real fights that led to painful breakups and unbearable loneliness afterwards.

If Logan knew Veronica spent most of her life, since meeting him, desperately wanting to know things about Logan Echolls, human enigma, it would blow his mind. He might even think more highly of the tone knowing once or twice Veronica used it on the Kane siblings to get information out of them about him.

"I knew Wallace was getting back from Africa, and Dick needed to get out of Neptune. Mac said she had some free time. It's not like I don't have the money, I don't see the problem."

He adamantly defends their visit, not really sure why he has to knowing how happy it makes her to have her friends there even if she wishes Logan stayed back in Neptune with Dick.

"Logan."

Now she's exasperated with him. Logan rolls his eyes, that usually ends about as well for him as their fighting matches.

"Veronica, I knew the internship wasn't exactly what you were expecting and I missed you, damnit."

Any further points are cut off as she crushes his windpipe pulling him down into a hug.

"Ronnie, how come you didn't try and strangle me? Everybody else got nearly choked to death!"

Veronica pulls herself off Logan and they join the other three in her room. Mac slaps him across the back of the head, "Shut up Dick."

He makes a zipping motion that makes Logan and Wallace laugh, but the girls just rolls their eyes.

Most of the rest of the night is spent with Wallace enthralling them with his experience in Africa before entertaining all of them with a replay of his reaction when he saw Mac and Dick bickering in the airport apparently waiting for him and Logan standing off to the side a bemused smile on his face at the two of them.

Throughout the stories Logan would stare at Veronica until she looked up. He'd smile before turning his attention back to Wallace. Mac was continuously telling Dick to shut up and after the twelfth time she'd settled for just smacking him in the back of the head when he interrupted Wallace's retelling of his time working with Invisible Children.

Veronica eventually did order a pizza for them and even though Logan had gotten two hotel rooms for all of them they ended up lounging around Veronica's floor too full and tired to get up and Veronica was too happy to make them.

**XXX**

The sun was bright and the air was humid. Plus, the floor was sticky compliments of Dick spilling his Mountain Dew, but Veronica didn't mind at all as she crept around her friends randomly scattered bodies. As quietly as she could she took down a bowl for herself before reaching for the cereal. Settling down after pouring the milk she examined her friends, Wallace who looked exhausted even in sleep but at peace and happy to be home.

Mac's face was covered by her brunette locks, which she had been growing out. Veronica was startled to find a few streaks of blue. The fun ribbons of color had been notably absent since after graduation and she could only hope that Mac was finally adjusting and dealing with the tragedy.

Her eyes next found Dick who was oddly close to her Q and this too made Veronica wonder if it wasn't the boy in question that was the reason for the blue hair. In sleep, Dick was much less obnoxious. He looked young, too young to have had to deal with the ruin Cassidy had caused.

Veronica looked up as Logan stood his back to her, scars reflecting in the sunlight as he stretched. Veronica pulled at her once again short hair; all of them were too young to have lived through all the corruption and death Neptune rained down on them.

She watched as Logan checked the others assuring they were still asleep before he grabbed his shirt back up and pulled it over his head. It was only as he turned around that he noticed her watching him.

"Admiring the view?"

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes not seeing her blush and Veronica doesn't get to see the glint in them as he waits for her response. Her lack of answer brings him closer.

One arm on each side of her chair he traps her between his body and the counter that separates the tiny kitchenette from the living room/bedroom area. Veronica leans her back to the edge and meets his gaze head on refusing to be intimidated by him. At the same time she doesn't shield what she's feeling even though it leaves her exposed to Logan.

"I thought you were glad to see us?"

She grins softly up to him, "I am."

"You look sad."

She shakes her head avoiding bringing up those topics of conversation that will do nothing but depress them. He looks over his shoulder anyway too see their friends sprawled out on her floor and his observant eyes stay a bit longer on the duo that are daringly close to each other despite Mac's daytime disapproval of the surfer.

When he turns back to her his eyes are filled with that heart broken understanding they had for her the morning afterward, before her dad turned up alive.

"How long are you guys here for?"

"That depends."

Becoming conscious of how close he is Logan finally takes a step back and looks around the small kitchenette for a bowl. Veronica points to a cabinet before returning to her cereal for a moment.

"Depending on what?"

"You for starters. How long can you have distracting guests when you're suppose to be working with the FBI?"

She snorts more at the last point. Not really considering what she's doing work, at least not important work, but she doesn't answer him yet as he goes on.

"Also, Wallace only talked briefly to Mrs. Fennel so he has to talk to her again and see about things. "

Veronica hardly has time to ponder over the use of Mrs. Fennel before Logan is continuing his explanation.

"Mac has a few days, but that depends if she gets an email from work. She said she have to continuously check on that. And I don't think you want Dick here if Mac isn't around."

Curious to his reason, but having a suspicion of where it's going anyway she can't help but ask, "Why's that."

"Mac has a surprisingly calming and maturing effect around Dick. He's almost like a different person."

Veronica looks beyond Logan at his sleeping figure, "Is that so?"

Picking up the warning in her tone he steps to the side cutting off her view. She's forced to look up or continue checking out his sculpted chest.

Quietly reassuring Logan tells her, "Dick won't hurt her. Not like _he_ did."

"Hmph." Veronica's eyes drift around ogling Logan, reflecting on his words, "I should hope not. Nobody would survive that twice."

Logan drops his gaze so it's level with hers. She has no choice as he pulls her into a trace. Not a word is spoken, but she knows exactly what his intense stare is telling her.

_They did. _

She clears her throat cutting through the tension, "And what about you Echolls?"

Smirking he returns to his own bowl and his eyes release her from the stare, "You know me Mars, I'm a free agent."

"Really?"

She gets up, ignoring the hopeful note in her voice as she puts her bowl in the sink and misses his devilish grin, "Yup. I'm here, all yours. For as long as you want me."

Veronica turns opening her mouth to respond to a Logan who looks suddenly serious.

A loud snore breaks the spell and they both can't help but chuckle as Mac's hand comes out form under her cheek to smack Dick. The hit startles him awake.

"What? Who's there? Where…oh hey guys."

Logan offers him a salute as he goes back to his cereal and Veronica nods her eyes renewing their suspicious gaze. Something that even Dick picks up on.

"What? Ronnie I was sleeping I couldn't have gotten into any trouble while I was sleeping."

"You'd be surprised."

"Why are you all talking? Brotha is trying to sleep here." Wallace mumbles before pulling the pillow over his head making Logan laugh softly his eyes looking back at Veronica every so often.

"Why am I awake?"

Logan's eyes are filled with amusement while Veronica rolls her eyes as she heads for the bathroom to shower.

"Mac hit you for snoring."

Dick pouts before poking said girl in the side. She shuffles away from the poking finger making Dick whine

"Ghost World."

Mac sits up surprisingly alert and angry as she glares at Dick and his poking finger.

"What did I tell you yesterday? Hands off. Got it?"

Dick nods obediently as Mac throws the blanket off of her and joins Logan in the kitchen.

"Bowls?" Logan points as he moves the cereal closer to her.

"Thanks."

Dick lays back down pulling Macs blankets and pillows to him and falling back asleep in minutes.

Shaking her head Mac grins, "Figures."

Eating in silence a few minutes pass before Logan turns to Mac, "Veronica and I," however that's as far as he gets because Mac knew it was coming and was prepared to cut the idea off before it got anywhere.

"There's a you and Veronica now?"

"Nice try Mac."

"I'm serious." She shoves a spoonful of Fruit Loops into her mouth chewing loudly.

"So am I." Logan tries, but Mac only shakes her head and continues shoveling cereal into her mouth making sure she can't answer any questions until Logan finally relents.

"Fine." He can almost see her visibly relax and he can't help but add, "Don't think you'll get so lucky with Veronica."

Before he joins his bowl with Veronica's and washes both of them and then digs through his bag for a fresh change of clothes after his own shower.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Part 3

Alicia Fennel was not happy, but it was a week before her eldest son returned to Neptune, California. Four days after Wallace headed back to Neptune the others followed after him. They had no problem staying so long after Veronica assured them they weren't a distraction, even a baboon could fetch coffee.

Dick opened his mouth for what was sure to be a witty retort about Veronica and monkeys but Logan glared warningly and Mac's hand was halfway raised and ready.

Without question Dick was ready to leave when Mac announced that she needed to get back for work questioning how the company managed until they hired her considering all the complaining they did while she was taking this vacation.

When they realized Mac and Dick would be leaving Logan and Veronica looked at each other questioningly.

Both unsure what her response would be to Logan's still unanswered comment from their first day here.

_How long did she want him? Come on Veronica you know the answer is forever, but what are you going to tell Logan…when are you going to tell Logan? _

Surprisingly it was Dick and his reminder for the house hunting they planned to do before school started back up, who made the decision that Logan would be returning with them.

It was probably a good and bad thing that he went back with the other two. Their week together was filled with endless laughs. It was exactly what Veronica needed. What all of them needed.

For once Veronica had a chance to just be, living in the moment and not worrying about solving the next crisis that came up.

Many of those moments included Logan though, which naturally led to tension. Sexual tension just begging to be broken by one of them and a few times both of them came close to doing just that until one of the other three would walk in on them or break the moment with an crude placed comment. Naturally the latter was usually Dick.

There were a few moments that became escalated yelling matches between the two of them when the others were off doing something and only by walking away did Logan resist throwing a chair out of the window, multiple times.

His bloodied knuckles did not appreciate their introduction to Veronica's wall however. No more than she liked it. It did end that particular argument about her safety and tendency to take risks.

In suffocating silence she bandaged up his hand and he glared at her willing her to feel the terror he felt when she ran off in such situations, what he was sure her dad felt and Wallace and Mac.

Upon finishing, she gently lifted his hand to her lips and gently kissed the wrapping.

"I don't try to get myself in trouble Logan."

"I know."

"Trouble just…"

"Finds you?"

She nods meeting his gaze for the first time in half an hour. He sighs loudly letting out all his frustrations and fear the fight has brought to the surface.

"I'm good at this stuff Logan. Don't ask me to stop."

"I would nev…" He remembers when he did ask her to drop the case with the Hearst rapist and bites his lip rethinking.

He swallows and closes his eyes when he reopens them they bleed with emotions and Veronica knows how scared he was when her head was shaved, she knows how amused he is when she dresses up or picks up the phone putting on an accent, she knows how proud he is every single time she solves a case, she knows that he understands how much she loves this stuff, how much she needs it. She sees that he gets that it has helped her survived everything that has tried to destroy them.

She takes both his hands not even know what she's feeling or how to express it to him. He's not done yet though.

"Veronica, I loved Lilly with my whole heart. More then I thought I could love anyone. I loved her and Lilly died, she died and I…"

The pain overshadows everything else for both of them and he doesn't have to finish the declaration.

"I know Logan. I loved her too and I lost her."

Logan scoffs for a moment, "You lost everything."

"We survived Logan. We survived."

"See that's the thing Veronica. You lost everything and you made it. And I lost Lilly, but I made it too. I can't lose you though because I'm not strong like you Veronica. If I were I wouldn't have turned my back on you. I wouldn't have made it okay for people to treat you that way, for you to get raped. I would have stood up to Aaron. I would have helped my mom. I only loved Lilly with my heart; I'm not strong enough to lose everything Veronica. If I loved Lilly with my whole heart then you..."

He shakes his head clearing the thoughts and ignoring her eyes that are pleading with him not to blame himself; he tightens the grip he has on her hands.

"I love you with my whole being. My heart, my soul, every hair on my head. My lungs breath for you and my blood flows for you. Ronnie, you're _my_ _everything_. You don't have to feel the same way, god I almost hope you don't because sometimes it hurts so fucking much, but Veronica I just want you… don't be so stubborn and ask for help sometimes. You're not invincible and if something happened to you… I'm not strong enough for _that_ Veronica. Anything but _that. _

It was then that their three friends burst in through the room laughing and yelling over each other oblivious to the other two and the seriousness of the conversation they interrupted.

The next day Wallace left and four days later Mac got the email that she was needed back and Veronica was almost relieved to see them all go. Well relieved to see Logan go, Mac and Dick were a constant breath of fresh air and always lighthearted with their bickering.

Veronica couldn't even bother to worry about it seeing how Mac lit up every time.

With Logan there staring at her though she couldn't think or breathe or do anything at all. His words ran on a constant loop in her head. Each time setting off a different reaction from her.

The tears she hated, the anger she channeled into constructive things, the tingles of warmth frustrated her.

And now she sat on the couch hair in another crooked ponytail, tank top, and shorts almost as if nothing had changed. Only now she was back in Neptune, classes started tomorrow and she hadn't spoken to Logan in 17 days, 3 hours, 54 minutes, and approximately 8 seconds.

Not that she was counting.

And the last time they did talk? An awkward farewell in the crowded airport with Dick and Mac pretending not to overhear.

Veronica punched the pillow as her dad walked in, "You should sic Back-Up on the pillow sweet heart. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Hardy har har. Did ya get him?"

"Do you even have to ask dear daughter of mine?"

Smiling Veronica stands, "I'll go shopping for the steak?"

"I already called Luigi's. Hope that's okay?"

"Manicotti?"

"Of course Veronica. You are my favorite daughter. I think I know what kind of food you eat. And yes I remember to get a double order."

"I'm your only daughter. You know this. We've discussed it before."

"Details."

"Why the Italian?"

She studies the dark circles under his eyes and the almost forced cheer in his voice. Wondering what else he has been doing behind that closed door of his office besides catching cheating spouses, and chasing bail jumpers.

"Why the pouting?"

Veronica narrows her eyes, "Another trick to get me to talk?"

Hands up in surrender, "I would do no such thing."

Veronica raises an eyebrow skeptically. Most worries forgotten as she sees her fathers concern for her fill his gaze instead of that tired glazed look.

"Fine, I would do no such thing after two and a half weeks were you have made it apparent that you do not want to discuss whatever happened between you and Logan."

"I never said anything about Logan."

"Which has been the only clue I've had to work with." Keith frowns in concern at her before they are interrupted by the knock at the door.

"Get that will you honey?"

He heads to the bathroom ignoring the grumbling coming from Veronica. Grabbing the money he threw on the counter she swings the door open and hands the cash over taking the offered bags. She manages half a smile at the delivery boy before swinging the door shut and heading to the counter.

"Veronica."

She looks up, a pleading looking on her face for him to drop it, for him to understand that if she opens her mouth and tries to articulate what she's feeling she's horrified she'll start sobbing and not be able to stop.

He sighs shaking his head but his eyes hold nothing but pain for his only daughter wishing he could do anything to help her.

"Are you ready for school?"

The smile of thanks is more then forced but her eyes are filled with genuine relief and for that Keith knows he's done the right thing, at least for now.

**XXX**

Her stomach rumbles and she grudgingly approaches the cafeteria for the first time since walking out the doors after ending things with Piz. She knew this morning she should have grabbed an extra snack. It was already Thursday, her long day for classes and more than half way through the first week of school.

She's seen Wallace multiple times. Smiled awkwardly at Piz twice. After glaring at her for a whole hour Parker sighed and was once again her peppy self before complaining about Mac's flighty presences.

Most surprising is the amount of times she's seen Dick, on campus attending class. No where near his frat buddies and more often then not accompanied by a blue haired friend of Veronica.

Logan she has not seen.

Not that she's actively looking for him. If she were to look for Logan she has no doubt that she'd find him. But the scanning of the crowds and arching her neck higher to see further has really become bothersome.

Except for the part were she thinks she wants to see Logan and he still remains painfully absent.

The cafeteria isn't nearly as bad as she thinks it would have been. Nobody notices her as she opens the door and gets in line for the cheeseburger Dean O'Dell was so fond of. She covers her pop with a lid remembering the last time it was left unattended.

She notices Mac and Wallace and grins in relief sitting with them and blatantly ignoring their looks of disbelief.

Wallace opens his mouth twice, but in the end recalls the tough as nails girls he sat with his first day at Neptune High and decides to carry on with the conversation he and Mac were having before she sat down.

"So anyways, I get back from basketball practice and he has this ridiculously goofy smile on his face."

Mac interprets, "The one that says 'hi I'm from suburbia USA and wouldn't know pessimism if it bit me in the ass?"

Wallace nods and Mac continues, "Parker has the same look all the time." She pulls her blue and brown strains out of her face but the frustration is mostly done in good fun.

Veronica knows how much both her friends like their roommates. She sighs, they were all so close to being friends once upon a time.

Picking at her fries Veronica continues listening wondering where the story is going.

"And he's going on an on about" he casts a quick glance at Veronica before rushing on, "this girl he has a date with."

Mac nods knowingly causing Veronica's confusion but she can't help the genuine smile that coves her face knowing that Piz is moving on. Her confusion doubles when Mac picks up the story from where Wallace left off.

"And not ten minutes after he leaves you stumped in your dorm room does he turn up knocking on mine." Veronica notices the pause this time is for her benefit waiting for her to put it all together and when she finally does her eyes widen in surprised delight and she speaks for the first time.

"Parker and Piz?"

"They are giddy. It's absolutely disgusting." Wallace frowns at the two girls seeking their understanding but Veronica is actually happy at this news and Mac is distracted by her own thoughts and feelings.

"How excited are we that the first week is almost over?" Wallace grins at them trying to get their attention.

Mac smirks, "One down, twelve left. How thrilling."

A smile pulls at Veronica's mouth as she nods in agreement with the other girl. For a moment their table is quiet as they eat their food. The cafeteria chatter a blur behind them, thankfully Veronica fails to notice the few students who have paused to stare and whisper about her. Mac's glare has them quickly moving on, but it's a clear indication that last semesters events here were not yet forgotten.

"Have either of you seen Logan?"

Mac looks almost guilty, but Wallace seems baffled at this revelation.

"You haven't?"

Shaking her head, Veronica checks that clock in her head that is continuously keeping track of the last time she melted into his warm brown gaze whether she wants to know how long its been or not.

"No not for…a while." She finishes realizing an exact count of the days isn't necessary and would only make them worry. Worry more she decides after recalling their looks in those days Logan has been absent.

Mac gulps not sure if she's ready to discuss her burgeoning friendship with the eldest Casablanca boy but knowing Veronica needs the details. "I've seen him, briefly."

She stops hoping that will be enough. In Veronica eyes she sees that it isn't but Veronica doesn't push for more and Mac realizes anything she could tell wouldn't be what Veronica needed anyway. Except that Mac had seen him so he at least hasn't had a run-in with Gory. Yet

Wallace pushes his tray away from him and grins, "So I'm thinking… you're place" he points to Veronica. "I'll bring the snacks and you" he points to Mac "can bring the movies. Say tomorrow night. A celebration of making it through our first week of sophomore year?"

"Fine but I expect to watch a movie that I bring over, not get roped into watching the Chappell Show again."

They both look at Veronica waiting for her answer, "Alright, but Mac we make no promises."

The trio laughs and Veronica's back is turned so she misses the figure of Logan freeze just inside to doorway and stare longingly at her laughing form before turning around and going back out.

**XXX**

Movie night goes off without a hitch, as does the whole next week. Their second week at their second year at Hearst passes very much like the first one did which unfortunately for Veronica includes no Logan sightings. And after her first inquiry about him that Thursday she has yet to mention him again.

Something that worries both Mac and Wallace not to mention her father.

Her father who Veronica has confirmed is definitely working on something besides cheating spouses. What that something is she has yet to uncover, but Veronica knows she will, eventually. Shaking away her thoughts about her dad she studies the wood grain in front of her.

_I've been here before…_

Veronica sighs before gathering her courage and some wit, raising her hand she knocks on the door.

It's loud and echoes in the silent hallway.

Hearing noises behind the solid oak door she braces herself. Still when the curly brunette bimbo opens the door, Veronica flinches.

She steps back leaving before the bimbo or the boy she's with can further break her heart.

"Ronnie?"

She freezes turning slowly.

"Dick." Veronica can't help the relief that washes through her.

Turning back to face the pair she notes the brunette has vanished and Dick has taken her place in the doorway.

Veronica sees what she must assume is a light click into place in the surfer's blue glaze.

"You're really off your game Mars."

Biting her tongue to keep the verbal lashing in, she waits knowing Dick will further explain when she fails to react in any way.

"Logan and I bought a house…remember?"

The straightforward honest answer almost has her mouth opening in surprise as much as the news itself accompanied by the memory of that last day in Virginia, but she has more control then that.

"Any you're still here?" She questions recalling that the talks of house hunting involved both of them.

Dick shrugs, casually crossing his arms over his t-shirt covered chest.

"Rooms paid for, for the month. Logan left couple days ago, said he had enough of this place."

Veronica sees shadows in Dick's eyes and realizes she's not the only one who agrees with her ex. Yet her sympathy and understanding of Dick Casablanca worries her. Even if they are semi-friends after their visit to Virginia and his growing whatever with Mac.

The thought of Mac reminds Veronica of why she really should be bothered so much by the sight of the brunette bimbo. She's unsure how to broach the topic, after all, her suspicions of Mac's feelings are just that and it would be very uncool to let Dick know how she suspects her friend is feeling about him. Instead she relies on her standard backup defense.

"Here I thought you two were too pretty to be separated for long."

The brunette wandering behind him also reminds Veronica that bimbos usually come in pairs and Logan probably took his to the new house. She can't help the jealous monster swirling in her belly or the comment it causes her to unleash, "Logan take his own little friend with him?"

Hoping Dick is too superficial to notice the curiosity and undertones of despair in her voice.

He glances over his shoulder to see what she means, almost like he forgot the floozy was there.

She jumps at his snort of disbelief. "Logan hasn't touched a girl since Parker and he hardly ever touched her."

The jealous monster in Veronica was suddenly very much dormant. It shocks her, causing her to almost miss Dick's next words.

"…figured she didn't care because of Mercer."

Veronica forgot what Mercer had to do with anything until she picks up on the disgust in his tone and she remembers how much damage Hearst's serial rapist caused.

"But then she was breaking up with him yelling about him still being in love with you."

Dick shook his head his brow furrowed almost as if so many words hurt him. Then a comical glimmer appeared in his eyes.

"Ronnie, you think I'm pretty?"

Shaking her head Veronica couldn't help the grin on her face.

"Good bye Dick."

She was already hitting the down arrow to the elevator when she heard his response.

"Catch you later Veronica."

Veronica lifted her hand not bothering to turn around until the elevator door slid open and she remembered, "Hey Dick?!"

He stuck his head back out through the doorway that was closing his eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

Her tone was quiet almost deadly and even though at first she could only see his confusion on his expression she knew he'd get it.

He glanced back to the girl in the suite, but looking back at Veronica her gaze was steeling and he knew she didn't mean the brunette in the suite even as he asked.

"Don't hurt Ashley?"

Veronica's glare if anything became fiercer and even though Dick knew she didn't mean her he nodded his head solemnly, "I won't hurt her I promise."

She studied him picking up that he wasn't quite sure who the her was, but knew Veronica didn't mean the bimbo.

With a final nod of her head the doors slid close and her threatening look fell away to a saddened yet determined expression settling across her face.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Part 4

Walking into the apartment, she wasn't surprised to find herself alone with Backup. She quickly finds the note on the counter from her dad with instructions of no wild shenanigans and to remember to feed Backup. She can't help the smile that forms on her face as Backup bumps into her leg in greeting.

"He acts as if you'd let me forget to feed you."

Backup barks in agreement and trots away minding his own business.

Casting a glance to Backup's bowl she notes that he's good for a while. She briefly considers starting her paper for psychology, but in the end when she pulls her bag towards her she tugs out her laptop and opens up the P.I. site.

Her fingers carefully type in the password and then linger above the keys hesitantly.

She can't justify this because it's not a case.

Nobody has been wronged and it's not as if this is really a last resort.

Her hands drop back to the bag and she digs out her phone scrolling through the list of names until Logan's is lit up. Now her thumb is balanced over the send button as she nibbles her bottom lip in debate.

The sharp ringing of the house phone startles her and she drops her cell.

"Hello?" She gasps as she picks it up.

"Veronica? Are you okay honey?"

The line is filled with static and she barely can make out her dad's concerned words.

"The phone startled me that's all. When's your plane leave?"

"I just got to the airport so not for another hour, just wanted to make sure you were okay. You left pretty early this morning…"

Keith leaves the questions unsaid knowing Veronica wouldn't answer them any way. Veronica doesn't say anything right away as she wonders if the pauses in-between were intentional or the phone breaking up because he was in the airport.

"I'm fine dad just some errands."

She knows he doesn't believe her even if he can't look her in the eyes to spot the lie.

"Listen Veronica, I just want … careful while I …okay. … any major cases and stay …office for a few … a college student …I'm worried about ..."

Now she knows it's a bad connection, but instead of getting Keith to repeat whatever he said Veronica merely tells him she loves him. Besides she thinks she's got the gist of his words. That tone is always used when he's telling her to mind her own business. It's frighteningly familiar to the tone Logan uses when he pleads with her to let him help.

"I gotta go dad. Be careful. I love you."

She hopes he got her message better than she heard his.

The static was loud but his voice came across the line louder and clear, "See you in a few days Veronica. I love you."

Placing the phone back on the wall Veronica goes back to her laptop, stopping along the way to pick up her dropped phone. Logan's name stares back at her as her hand hits a button lighting the screen back up, but suddenly she's drained and the determination that filled her when she left the Neptune Grand is gone and she shuts her phone and snaps her laptop closed. Before sinking into the couch next to Backup and petting him mindlessly.

Snuggling into her hand Veronica can't help but smile at her only companion.

"Wanna go for a walk boy?"

With a bark, Veronica was nodding her head in agreement and rising to get his leash. She pocketed her phone before allowing Backup to drag her out the door and down the stairs.

Deciding it was nice enough and it wouldn't rain on her again she set off for the beach instead of heading to her car. The walk would hopefully tire out Backup and ease her overactive mind. She was glad it was the weekend. And almost ashamed to announce, she was happy that her friends wouldn't be free all weekend to bother her. Wallace had practice and a date lined up, Piz and Parker were going on some type of double date thing, not that she would hang out with either or them by herself. Mac had mumbled something about Dick's new house and work.

After making a mental note to see how Wallace's date went and to talk to Mac about what she saw at the Grand this morning she pushed all thoughts of all people out of her mind. Her focus was solely reserved this weekend for getting ahead on her class work and wrapping up a few simple cases for students.

And with the exception of a few errant thoughts that she had no control over about warm embraces and intense liquid brown stares Veronica had a very successful weekend talking to her father only one more time briefly when his plan had landed in Phoenix before he jumped in a rental.

**XXX**

Hopping out of the car, Logan grabs his notebook before slamming the door shut. Double-checking they were locked before adjusting the books and heading across the parking lot to the sociology building.

Like most times, he's able to ignore all the people around him until they were little more then fuzzy outlines of people going about their daily life instead of adoring fans of his father or crazed paparazzo's waiting for him to lash out. It was a habit he had gotten into when he was younger and even now when most of the student body really is going about their own routines, Logan couldn't shake the habit.

Few people registered immediately with no effort on his part at all. Lilly had been one of those people, but that comes as no surprise. He has always seen his best friends Duncan and later Dick for different reasons: Duncan's stability and steady hand always reigning Logan in and Dick for his flippant ways and dragging him to the waves. Shockingly, Weevil too made the list; probably because his presence was usually followed by a hit to the gut.

Others he had to train himself to acknowledge. Authorities types for starters, granted some had more of his respect then others. He finds most people he's recognized for the sake of others. For Duncan, Logan didn't let Lilly's hostility towards Celeste completely influence him. For Dick, Beav…Cassidy was tolerated when they hung out. Although now Logan realizes how poorly everyone in that situation behaved. Mac wasn't that hard to pick out from a crowd thanks to her streaky hair and now Dick's babble about the computer chick. Plus, she was Veronica's friend. Her other friend Wallace was another person Logan had to make himself consciously aware of and polite too. Logan had thought they were close to maybe possibly being friends after that sociology experiment last year. Except then he and Veronica broke up and Wallace returned to glaring at him and it was only after their week in Virginia that Wallace seemed semi willing to an almost friendship with him again.

Then there was Veronica herself. Logan knows the reasons have varied greatly since they first met at twelve, but without a doubt Veronica Mars has always been an entity Logan was aware of. She probably always would be at this point. However none of this explained why he has been avoiding her for the past 34 days 19 hours, 38 minutes and several seconds. In fact all of it combined with the deep longing in his bones contradicted his lack of presence in her life for more then a month now.

With a sigh, Logan focuses for the first time on his surroundings and sees the sociology building ahead of him, yet between him and his destination he sees her. She's preoccupied with what he's sure are cases and school work so for once he's able to observe her. For what has to be close to the thousandth time he wonders what her answer would have been to his unasked, but understood nonetheless question. He wonders if he approached her now would she practice her well-honed avoidance tactics or if they'd be able to have a conversation that didn't end in a screaming match. But then he realizes he'd have to answer all her questions and figures it's safer to stay back and hope she doesn't notice.

The decision made Logan slows knowing she'll pass and he can continue on his merry way to class, but then her step falters and he thinks he's been caught, but she's still wavering. Before the thoughts are processed she's falling, but Logan's legs have already carried him over and he secures her with a tight grasp on her elbows.

She yelps at the contact and if there wasn't a trace of terror in her face he could have found it one of the most hilarious things ever because Veronica Mars does not yelp. The terror sends his worry into overdrive and he finds himself scanning her over for injury and the cause of her almost fall.

He notices the untied shoe and the uneven sidewalk and doesn't care if she was scared because by now she's realized it's him and she's probably just pissed off. Yet the knowledge that his Ronnie just tripped on her own shoe has shown what an imperfect human like the rest of them she really is.

"Logan."

Finally making eye contact, Logan somehow manages not to flinch at the daggers she's sending to him as he releases her elbows. He's the fool really, he spent to much time looking her over for an injury he missed the surprised delight, the absolute joy, and the flicker of love that covered her face before she mastered them all and left nothing but the anger.

"You're alive."

Logan wonders if she's really as upset by this as she sounds, almost as if she wished something horrible had happened to him explaining his absence. Checking his watch carelessly he sees he has ten minutes before class and won't be able to sidestep this fight even if they are in a very public setting.

"Yeah, been busy with the new house. I heard Dick mentioned it to you. We've been busy getting it ready for a house warming party."

He's oddly fascinated by the blush the crosses her face and can't for the life of him figure out what he said to cause the reaction. How should he know she's embarrassed that Dick ratted her trip to the Grand out to him?

"Plus there are classes, why don't advisers tell you that piling on eighteen credit hours is a pain in the ass?"

Her mouth is open now as the blush recedes. He shakes his head, "Anyway you looked preoccupied before you tripped and I actually have to get to class so I'll let you get back to it, " he waves his free hand around her head to encompass her thoughts "but you should come by on Friday with the others."

"Others?" She ponders out loud, stupefied by this entire exchange with Logan.

"Wallace and Mac."

Logan steps back as she freezes and the glare returns. He runs a hand through his hair before sighing and looking around. Seeing that no one is paying them any attention he steps back into her space whispering just in case.

"We're not stealing your friends Ronnie. I was always planning on inviting you this Friday. I'm sorry for the whole avoiding thing for the past…" he stops himself before he lists an exact count, positive that it will make him even more pathetic in her eyes, "…month. I really have been busy ask anyone plus…" He stops again and in this pause she steps back so he has to look into her inquisitive eyes instead of beyond her head as he inhales her scent.

"Plus…?"

He gulps remembering every other time he put himself out there for this girl. But then he sees her eyes in his SUV when she promises forever however indirectly she meant, and then in Virginia the intensity of their stares and all the sexual tension. He thinks now of all the unspoken words and he thinks that maybe Duncan and Veronica weren't really the champions at avoidance.

It was really he and Veronica who excelled best at that. Sure they yelled about his less then moral activities and shouted about her trust issues, but for all the quick wit and sarcastic jabs rarely did they discuss the big issues that had formed who they are. Veronica would delicately kiss all his scars late at night while she pretended to think he was asleep, but they never talked about Aaron's abuse. Cassidy was not a name that was ever brought up nor were any issues connected with him, especially Shelly's party. The one time they did talk about the rape she ended up riding off with Weevil. His mother was a whispered topic while her mother was a forbidden one. Her father's disapproval of him wasn't mentioned and she wouldn't listen when he tired to talk about the year after Lilly's death when he was so horrible to her.

Then there was the catalyst of possibly it all, at least their awareness of it all, and the end of any remaining naivety. _Lilly Kane. _It would hurt to talk about her, but Logan thought that together and with Duncan they could have done it maybe even still could, but both of them knew that they had placed Lilly high on her pedestal.

Lilly Kane was a boisterous girl and if they looked at all those good memories the bad ones would shortly follow and not just the bad memories of her being murdered by his father. Other bad memories like her cheating on him constantly, her shaping of Veronica into her own mini-me, and something only Logan suspecting her of: keeping the reason of Duncan's first break-up a secret. He didn't even know if Veronica knew the reason yet, he didn't, but he assumed she knew to have been with him again.

Bringing up Lilly Kane would point out how unsteady that pedestal is and neither one of them, despite the pain Lilly caused them, wanted her to fall off it. In order to keep the image of Lilly the first love and Lilly the best friend, Lilly became a name so sacred Logan was pretty sure they didn't even dare to think it in the other's presence.

The thoughts swirled in his mind and Logan acknowledged somewhere that he was probably now late for class, but thinking more about his relationship with Veronica and how much they didn't talk he dived right in knowing it would cost him, but willing to give this girl anything.

"Plus, I was scared, scared of what your answer would be more so that even after all this time and everything you wouldn't even have an answer to vocalize. Scared of your unending quest for normal that sometimes rivals your thirst for justice. I was just scared and I don't really do scared so I took a page out of your book and avoided."

Her responding smile was so soft and sincere it made him want to reach up and caress her cheek, but he held back waiting for her to speak.

"You should get to class."

_And that ladies and gentlemen is why Logan Echolls spent the past 34 days 19 hours and _checking his watching briefly before continuing_ 57 minutes avoiding Veronica Mars. _

"Right." He was solemn as he turned to go, but the tug, now at his elbow, stopped him yet he still refused to turn around.

"We'll talk more on Friday?"

Her tone had that same vulnerable quality to it that it did when she asked him to email her while in Virginia. The head tilt may not work as well with him as with everyone else but that tone could get her her own planet if she wanted, but she so rarely used it on anyone let alone him. The vulnerability was laced with something else, an implication, perhaps, of a real adult conversation. Logan hoped, but didn't have time to linger on clarifying because he had to get to class in case there was a quiz and by some chance he still had two minutes to get there.

Turning and catching her eyes right away, Logan nods in agreement and can't help the soft smile on his lips when her eyes glimmer in response.

**XXX**

Veronica's encounter with Logan on Tuesday had set off a waterfall of emotions that she had been carefully restraining to not alarm her friends, her father, or her dog. The anger had come in waves and continues to do so, but she's finding it harder each time to hold onto and finds that she really doesn't want to. Not this time. Not over this when all those other things in their life had more validity to keep them apart, but they haven't allowed it. Even if they may have mastered avoiding discussing them. Friday is the next day and for the first time Veronica can't wait to talk about all that stuff-emotions and all.

It is Neptune however and Friday as they planned doesn't work out.

Veronica is once again trying to reach her dad on his cell Thursday afternoon when Logan harshly pulls the chair out next to her and plops himself down. He studies her face intently before letting out a long tired sigh.

Startled by the sudden movement she closes her phone and puts it on the table next to her tray of half eaten food before raising an eyebrow in silent question.

Instead of a verbal answer he pulls a newspaper from his bag and tosses it in front of her.

It's folded in half and partially crumpled but the bold, block letters stare back at her burning her retinas.

**SOFTWARE MOGUL BRINGS HOME SON: HEIR TO BILLIONS CLEARED OF CHARGES**

"Oh."

The harsh scrapping of a chair being pushed away from the table stops her from reading the article and she looks up at Logan who is getting ready to stand.

"I guess that's it huh?"

His eyes that were darting around settling on her for only a moment, but the absolute finality and sorrow she catches in them combined with his comment stops her heart.

"Logan?"

He looks down at her and she hates how resigned he appears.

"The love of your life just waltzed back into Neptune." He tears his gaze away from her missing the flicker of enlightened fury passing in her blue eyes and when he dares to make eye contact again she's still formulating her response. Logan doesn't want to hear it though, "I hope you and the Donut are very happy together."

In a flash he's gone from the cafeteria and Veronica is left staring after him with her mouth hanging open. To enraged to go after him without smacking him across the head, to shocked at the news itself, to confused that he can know her so well and still completely misunderstand some things, and to distraught at the idea that Logan has given up on them.

She's half way through the article when the chair is moving next to her again. Glancing up hopefully, she's never been more disappointed to see her best friend sitting across from her.

"So you've heard the news?" Wallace asks obviously as he reaches for her forgotten food.

She nods going back to her reading, but then pauses looking up again, "Logan told me."

"Bet that was ugly."

Sighing, she drops the crumpled paper and with it, the steel grip she has had on her emotions wavers.

"He thinks Duncan is the love of my life." Veronica looks up sorrowfully into the understanding stare of her best friend, for a moment not caring how confused and heartbroken she sounds. She's just grateful to have someone like Wallace in her life.

"Boy's an idiot. I've been saying it all along V. "

Veronica offers him a thankful smile, but its more forced then anything causing him to shake his head. "Don't worry, you two will sort it out. You always do, eventually."

"This time feels different. He looked so…" She stops because Wallace doesn't care much about Logan's state of mind nor would he understand her attempts to vocalize it.

"Anyway…I can't get a hold of my dad, haven't talked to him since Friday night when his plane landed. There was a message from him on Tuesday morning at the office, but I was in class and it was super brief. I could hardly tell it was him. He was only supposed to be gone a few days after this bail jumper."

Frowning, Wallace pushes her cold food away from him, "I'm not dismissing this I just want to clarify that in order to avoid the topic of your exes who were best friends, one who you're still in love with the other who just returned from kidnapping his illegitimate child, you're bringing up the idea of your dad disappearing on you?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Veronica nods vehemently.

"I was just checking okay so we'll go with option B missing father, instead of option A returned boyfriend."

"Ex."

"Yeah I know. Trust me." Wallace pauses and Veronica can almost see him switch gears in his mind, "So have you run his cards yet? Talked to the rental company."

She smiles proudly, "Look at you, mama bear has taught you well."

"V, what did I saw about the self induced nicknames?"

Tapping her chin in mock thought Veronica frowns, "I don't remember." Her hand falls away and a glint appears in her eye. Wallace sighs, but there is a trace of humor and expectancy in his eyes as he asks, "What?"

"What? What?" She repeats at him.

"What is it?" Wallace asks amused and resigned.

Blinking at him innocently, "What is what?"

"Fine, forget it." Standing he grabs the tray to toss in the garbage even though it's hers.

"Wallace, I need a favor."

He keeps walking, chuckling as she grabs her phone and catches up to him.

"I really am worried about my dad." He pauses at her soft tone and studies her carefully before nodding seriously.

"Get Mac. Meet me at the office?"

"Sure thing Supafly."

"You really are the best Wallace."

He nods in complete agreement before worry lines take over his face.

"What are you going to do about Duncan V?"

"I'll deal with him later."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Part 5

Veronica didn't look up as the door swings open. She is studiously copying down all the locations her dad's card had been used at in the past three days. "Hey guys, here's what we have so far: Dad's card was last used yesterday, but before then I think all the other credits check out. He got the rental car and the hotel's paid for, but I haven't called either place yet."

"You're dad's missing?"

With a gasp Veronica looks up to find Duncan staring at her, as the door swings open again admitting Mac and Wallace.

"So much for later."

Wallace ignores the glare Veronica sends his way and pulls Mac around Duncan to sit on the couch. Mac looks between the other two not surprised Duncan is back or that he is where Veronica is, but worried for what it means for the semi-balance of normal potential that was building up in tomorrow's very first movie marathon night/house-warming party.

"I really wanted to thank him."

Swallowing hard Veronica tries not to let this new wave of confusion show on her face, hoping she's more successful then Mac and Wallace.

"Thank him for what?"

Duncan instantly looks guilty and like he wants to employ some famous avoidance tactics of his own but apparently being on the run has changed him in some ways for the better. So he hesitantly begins his tale.

"You know the prosecutor charges?"

All three of them nod, but Duncan is only watching Veronica.

"My dad agreed to make it go away…" Veronica's face is furious as she cuts him off finally understanding.

"If my dad found you?"

A sheepish smile covers Duncan's face, but he doesn't realize the warning signs from the other three.

"My parents thought, if you really had helped me run away with little Lilly only your dad might have a chance in finding me, but they wanted his help too dealing with the Mannings. They had a lot of evidence already, but wanted testimony from Lizzy and needed to know how to deal with my epilepsy."

"Don't they have lawyers?"

Turning Duncan looks at Mac and Wallace as if only realizing they're here. Wallace remains quiet waiting for an answer to Mac's question.

"Hi. Um yes, but Mr. Mars…" he hedges a look towards Veronica who finishes what he's unwilling to say.

"Money's great for the lawyers, but my dad has more to lose so he's more motivated to help you out?"

Mac thinks she'd like to smack that sheepish smile off his face permanently. "There's that, but actually it was because they think he really is the best. After everything with Lilly…"

Stopping abruptly Duncan looks around the office studying it for changes.

"How is Lilly?" Veronica asks as she deflates back into her office chair.

The smile lights up his face and his blue eyes twinkle. "She's perfect well she cries louder then Lil ever yelled so…and she's growing so fast. Child Services has her right now while the lawyers finalize everything."

He looks troubled by this but Mac and Wallace don't know him well enough to push and Veronica is too distracted.

"Is that where my dad really is then working on your…case?"

Feeling more welcomed Duncan shakes his head approaching the desk, "No he's been done with little Lilly's case for the last two weeks and my parents said he had found me rather quickly."

"I find it hard to believe your parents didn't have Clarence Weidman track you down." The sudden flush of guilt at the mention of Weidman does not go unnoticed by Veronica, but she doesn't know what its for.

"Clarence didn't track me down because my parents didn't want to risk my safety, but I have been in contact with him."

Eyebrows furrowed Veronica nods processing the information for later. Wallace clears his throat awkwardly and Duncan looks at him, but Wallace doesn't have anything to say. Duncan jumps a little when Veronica's small arms wrap around his torso squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Welcome home Duncan. I've missed you."

Instantly returning the hug, Duncan feels home for the first time since landing in Neptune on Monday evening. Veronica doesn't see the serene loving expression on his face but Wallace and Mac do and they exchange a worried look of their own before the two former lovers break the hug.

When Veronica pulls away she pretends not to notice Duncan's resistance in letting her go, she blatantly ignores Mac and Wallace's pointed looks.

"What's everyone doing tomorrow?"

For once Duncan is looking at Mac and Wallace so he misses Veronica halter in her steps back to her chair.

"Ummm." Wallace stutters while Mac studies her nails, which looks so completely ridiculous to Wallace he stops fumbling for an excuse to laugh at her.

"We're going to Java the Hut for karaoke night."

Both Wallace and Mac's heads shoot up, "We are?"

Veronica's glare is answer enough for the two of them. "You should join us Duncan a whole group of us are going." He's nodding in agreement and once again missing the important body language Veronica is sending out there, but Mac and Wallace see the scheming glimmer and instantly worry.

Mid-nod Duncan stops, "I don't want to intrude?"

"Non-sense," Veronica starts with such obvious false cheer Mac winces and Wallace shakes his head with even more concern. "It will be just like the old days."

That statement is followed by a silence so deafening all four of them are afraid to breathe.

"Right. Well Duncan, I hate to be rude, but if dad's not on your case we have to hunt him down so…"

"Sure, alright. I have to go visit Lilly soon anyway. Maybe the three of us can do lunch once I have custody again?"

"Sounds good."

And with one more brief smile Duncan Kane slips back out the door as quietly as he entered. Veronica collapses into her chair with a loud exhaled breathe. She holds up a hand towards her two friends and they pause, mouths half opened ready to throw questions at her.

"Right now, how about we limit it to one question each and then Saturday when the three of us go to my house to just chill out you can interrogate me all you want? I'm pretty sure that's all I can handle right now."

Wallace and Mac look at each other questioningly. Mac shrugs then nods, but Wallace turns back with his head cocked to the side studying Veronica.

"Is that a promise?"

"Is that your question?"

"No, but you have to answer it for us to agree to that deal."

"I promise."

"Alright."

The room falls quiet again as the two of them both think of the most important thing they need to know that can't wait until Saturday. They briefly whisper to each other before coming to an agreement. Wallace gets up and drags Veronica back to the couch with him pushing her down between Mac and him before taking the end and tossing an arm around her protectively. She smiles grateful for both of them. "Okay, I'll go first. It's a logistical question."

"Obviously, I'd be a logistical question coming from the computer girl."

"Who exactly is included in this whole group going to Java tomorrow?" Cringing Veronica answers with a phrase she should probably have printed across her t-shirts.

"I need a favor Mac."

Mac and Wallace frown, thinking she's changing the subject. "Isn't that why you had me brought here?"

"Okay, Mac I need two favors."

Mac smirks, "Anything for my Bond."

Veronica hesitates finally cracking open her eyes that she closed once Wallace had draped his arm around her. "One of them has nothing to do with computers." Mac doesn't even hesitate picking up the indecision in her voice.

"It's not a problem Veronica really whatever it is."

"Ask Dick to come to Java tomorrow and get him to convince Logan to come too."

Wallace snorts thinking for a second that Veronica is joking. Mac freezes knowing Veronica isn't joking, but all she can hear is the replay of Veronica's explanation of a brunette bimbo in Dick's room early in the morning when they had talked about it on Monday at lunch. She hasn't talked to Dick much since then. Nothing more then a quick hey when she runs into him on campus. It happens more then she would like since he knows her schedule, but they haven't hung out and most phone calls have been ignored.

"I know that's a lot to ask especially after what I told you I saw, but Logan and Duncan were best friends at one point and…I…Logan…and arghhhh. Logan and Duncan were best friends and Dick's probably the only one who has a chance of getting Logan there after this morning. Please Mac. I have to fix this and I need your help to do that."

Mac gets the full head tilt and a pout, she almost wishes Veronica would use the hair flip so she and Wallace could laugh and Veronica would stop looking so desperately hopeless.

"Basically then your really need a favor from Dick."

Veronica mimics choking and the three of them burst into laughter for a few minutes. In the end, only the need for oxygen stops Mac and Veronica's laughter.

"Well what's the other…" Wallace holds up his hand stopping Mac's question, "My turn to ask now." He pauses for dramatic effect; he can see Veronica brace herself and Mac smile knowingly.

"Tell us the honest truth here now…are you okay Veronica?"

Her eyes are watery because she knows she would have wasted both her questions trying to solve the mystery whatever it was and forgotten to ask about her friends until the problem was solved. She takes Wallace's free hand and squeezes it gently before giving Mac a one armed half hug.

"You two really are the bestest friends a girl could ask for."

Mac grins, "I'd drink to that."

Both girls turn to Wallace expectantly. "I ain't confessin to bein no girl, but the sentiment holds true for me too. I brotha could do a lot worse then you two." Veronica socks his arm sending her and Mac back into laughter.

With a deep breath Veronica's laughter dies and the atmosphere turns serious once again.

"Duncan's back and that's going to cause trouble between Logan and I, except right now there is no Logan and I, but I want there to be. I'm ready to admit that…well normal is a pretty bad choice watchword for me because I haven't wanted normal since after Lilly died, but I was scared because after losing all that…"

Veronica shakes her head and takes a steadying breath before going on, "My dad kept a really big secret from me, but I've done that to him, more then once, so it feels really hypocritical to feel betrayed, but right now more then anything I'm starting to worry more and more that I haven't heard from him. Gory hasn't done anything yet and that probably makes me the most nervous. But right now I have you two and we'll find my dad and then I'll have the three of you and I'll be a lot better. Then I can worry about setting up friendship boundaries with Duncan and getting my happily ever after with Logan."

Veronica blushes as the last words leave her mouth.

"I didn't think Veronica Mars believed in a happily ever after?" Wallace frowns briefly tightening his one arm embrace to show that he isn't judging her merely trying to understand.

"She used to and I want too again. Not the fairy tale story happy endings, but not this."

Suddenly Mac is on her feet startling the other two from the reflective silences they had all fallen into. "Okay, you said two favors. So what's the other one because Dick still has class for, " checking the clock on the wall she continues, "half and hour and most your favors don't require that long…unless you borrowed another hard drive that needs its password cracked?"

Giggling Veronica gets to her feet too shaking her head and going back to her open laptop. "I have addresses of a couple of places that should have security cameras where my dad stopped and a few more locations that cover places he stopped at that didn't have cameras. I need that video feed."

Mac thought about it reaching her hand out for the paper, "It will take more then half and hour, but its doable."

"Even if two of those locations are ATMs at banks?"

"You know me Bond always up for a challenge."

Veronica smiles her thanks before picking up the phone and dialing first the rental company. Mac spins on her feet to head out and wait for Dick at the Grand since this other project will take longer. "Wallace need a ride somewhere?"

He pauses in pulling out a textbook, "Nah I'm good here." Mac smiles as he kicks his feet up on the table and opens the books glancing at Veronica one last time for reassurance before settling in for the long wait.

**XXX**

Unlike Veronica, Mac hasn't spent numerous times standing outside the Presidential Suit of the Neptune Grand door holding her breath, but if asked she'd say once was more then enough for her.

She pulled out her phone re-checking the time and knowing that even if Dick stopped to get lunch he should be back at the suit by now. When the door finally opened and she found Duncan staring back at her blankly shefroze.

"Hey Mac?"

"Duncan…sorry. Um…do you happen to know where Dick is?"

"Casablancas?"

Disbelief was written across his face. Mac was a passive person granted she'd smack Dick across the head occasionally and picked on Ryan, but he was her little brother and Dick was Dick. In that moment she felt completely justified if she were to punch Duncan right in the jaw. Having the urge to hit this individual twice now in such a short period of time did not bode well for her future encounters with him. She decided not to answer him he was one of the smarter students at Neptune after her, Veronica, Angie, and surprisingly Logan. Granted Logan's ranking wasn't higher then Duncan's, but Mac was pretty sure that was intentional.

Finally Duncan shook away his befuddled look and gave her a useful answer. "He left to his new house I believe. I don't have an address or…"

"Thanks…I know where it is. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Bye."

Mac spun and walked as fast as she dared to the elevator and only relaxed once the doors closed behind her. The ride back to the lobby was spent with her mumbling under her breathe about kicking Dick's butt and Veronica and her favors and she didn't even care that three floors from the lobby an older couple enter and looked at her funny as she fumed silently.

Half and hour later Mac was parked in front of the beachfront property Logan and Dick had got for themselves. It was outrageous by her standards, but for these two used to living in presidential suits and 09er mansions it was definitely a surprise.

This time her knock wasn't at all hesitant or gentle. She pounded on the door still angry and when Dick eventually opened the door she didn't say a word just punched him in the arm, hard. Then she shoved him in the chest a couple times pushing him backwards into the house and letting herself in before punching him hard in the arm again.

He finally caught both her wrists holding them to the side and stopping her abuse of his fragile surfer bod. Her breathing was heaving and her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes were dark with anger and it took more self control then Dick had not to push her back into the closed front door and maul her. Instead, he tired to figure out what was wrong.

"What the hell Mac?"

She bit her bottom lip and Dick's pretty sure his eyes rolled back in his head but she was steadfastly staring into his chest now trying to regain her temper.

"You moved."

Confused Dick looses his hold on her but doesn't let go yet, mostly because he likes the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands not because he's afraid she'll start hitting him again.

"You knew I was movin in with Logan."

She snorts at him and Dick finds it adorable. "At the end of the month and I didn't know Duncan was moving in to the old place."

"I left you a message. I really am sorry about Ashley. My promise to Veronica, I meant that I'm not gonna…wait you saw Duncan?"

Mac pulls her hands free finally and takes one last steadying breath. She can't think clearly with him that close: his thumbs unconsciously rubbing circles on her wrists, his eyes sparkling at her, his warmth emanating out to her. However, she fails to step back so most of that continues. She doesn't want to think about whatever promise he made to her friend and she doesn't want to even consider why she wants to hack into Ashley's computer and crash it.

"Is Logan home?"

The disappointment can be seen and heard on his face and in his voice, but both of them ignore it because they were after all just hanging out. He pulls back this time and his answer is harsh and succinct as he pushes his hair out of his face.

"No."

"Good."

"What?"

Now he's confused and Mac tries really hard not to find it adorable. She really does. "I need to talk to you about something and I didn't want Logan to be here. "

There's something in his eyes and Mac wants to tell him she doesn't want to talk about that, but that would require either of them acknowledging that and they're not going to go there.

She gives a small shake of her head though and he seems to understand the meaning of it or at least the thought process that just went on behind her eyes because the hopeful glimmer is gone and playful Dick comes back out to play.

"What's up Macadacious?"

He only gets a brief smile before concern fills her eyes, "Duncan."

And before she gets any further she stops to admire his matching scowl knowing its on behalf of his best friend who is currently else where and heartbroken.

"Duncan stopped by and ambushed us so tomorrow all of us are going to Java the Hut."

She waits for that to register for him. "All of us?"

"Yup. Me, you, Duncan, Wallace, Veronica, and Logan."

"Logan?"

This time she bits her lip in hesitation and he reaches out unconsciously to touch her but her eyes connect with his while his hand is in midair and it stays there motionless while she release her lip but keeps the eye contact. In the end his hand falls back to his side scant inches from her arm disappointment hitting both of them. But Mac shakes it off and keeps going when the image of Veronica sitting between her and Wallace pouring her heart out comes to mind.

"I know you don't like Veronica and Logan together, but…. could you talk to him? She really wants him there and Logan and Duncan used to be…friends."

Just now she finds herself worrying about Dick's feelings and part of her hates that. Dick never cared about Cassidy's feelings. He certainly didn't care about Veronica's feelings when he followed Logan's lead and ridiculed her; didn't care when he left her for Beaver. Dick didn't give a rat's ass about her feeling or any body else who wasn't a 09er throughout all of high school.

Yet she couldn't help but think how Logan already feels replaced by Duncan in Veronica's life and now Mac is asking Dick to set up a reunion for the previous best friends. There was nothing to stop Dick from thinking Duncan was replacing him in Logan's life. Not that it would ever happen. Mac didn't think so. Logan wouldn't…and there was just too much between Logan and Duncan to go back to being friends like they had been. Mac was pretty sure Veronica was hoping they would be civil and possibly friends in the future instead of hating each other because of a girl.

She watches an inner conflict go on in his eyes, one she has seen before, but most time it has ended with somebody in tears when he reaches a conclusion and that worries her.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him, when?"

"For tomorrow?"

"What?!"

Mac's eyes widen at the anger suddenly apparent on his features, and she wonders why the rearranging of movie night is so drastic for him.

"Veronica didn't want to invite him here and he kinda backed her into a corner!"

"Who backed Veronica into a corner?"

Mac turns too quickly she finds herself stumbling into Dick's chest. His arms stop her fall and she stands quickly ignoring the chills but staying close enough to still feel his warmth. Anything to avoid the dangerous glint in Logan's eye.

"Dude. Chill out man it was like…a metaphor."

Logan's seriously concerned gaze doesn't leave Mac. She nods encouragingly. "Just a phrase Logan, V's safe at the office with Wallace. "

His stare doesn't break and Mac wonders how Veronica could ever get away without telling him everything because she's seen this stare glued on Veronica and then it's even more intense.

"DUDE!"

Mac jumps closer to Dick despite the fact the loud voice came from him and Logan finally looks up. Mac's not sure what Dick is communicating behind her but suddenly Logan gives a slight nod and the glare is gone replaced by an apologetic smirk and the almost playful sparkle she saw when he dated Parker that made her reconsider befriending him herself.

"Sorry Mac."

She manages a half shrug still worried if she opened her mouth she'll spill all of Veronica's secrets and most of her own. The movement causes more contact between her and Dick and after Logan steps around them she quickly separates the two of them again.

"I'm actually headed back out. I have a class later tonight and just stopped here to get my books and a snack before heading to the library. I'll see you tomorrow Mac?"

She nods and glares at Dick when he laughs at her inability to answer Logan with words.

Not ten minutes later Logan is gone. In those ten minutes Mac remained in the hallway even though Dick tried to pull her along into the kitchen to talk to Logan. She could hear their mumble conversation broken up with laughter from both of them.

"It's because of that I don't like Logan and Veronica together."

Mac has relaxed but now she's just confused and it obviously shows on her face as Dick laughs again and eventually steers her into the living room.

"Mac, you're the smart one remember. You gotta keep up the trail of conversation especially being friends with Veronica." He bumps her shoulder jokingly.

"Why do you only call her Ronnie to her face, but Veronica any other time."

"It bugs her. And I don't just call her Ronnie to her face. I call her lots of things that annoy her."

Mac's look darkens as she recalls some of those names plus names he called her that did more then annoy.

"It's not meant to hurt her now…those names aren't…I stopped with that…they're names from before Lilly died when we were friends."

"Oh."

"So you up for some Halo?"

She smiles wishing she could stay, lounging around in their finally finished game room that she has heard about for the past month but she had another favor for Veronica to work on maybe more important then this one. Bridges with Logan could be mended even if he didn't show up at Java tomorrow, but if something had happened to Keith Mars…

"That's be great, but Veronica needs another favor from me…an actual computer based one this time so I should go…you're sure about talking to Logan about tomorrow?"

"Not a problem wackie Mackie, but I'm not gonna tie him down and force him there."

"It's just…it's important."

She's at the door when he leaps up and stops her with a hand on her shoulder, "You could stay here."

"What?"

He grins, "There you go again losing track of our conversation. You could stay here and work your computer magic for Veronica. Couldn't you? You always have your gadgets on you and we have wireless. The fastest. You could even use my laptop if you want? And I won't bother you; I'll read for class. "

Mac finds herself being pulled back into the living room her head still nodding in agreement before she realizes what's going on.

"Be right back. Don't move."

Looking around Mac eventually shrugs, his laptop does run slightly faster then hers, granted its only because the only thing he keeps on his is porn, which she should do something about. There's a gleam in her eyes as she settle back into the couch and Dick's so thrilled that she's staying he doesn't even notice it.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

"I Need You" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw- I'm just borrowing this too.

Part 6

Shifting uncomfortably they all glance between each other awkwardly. Some of them keep their eyes glued to the stage as one person after another go up for Karaoke. Only Dick is tapping his fingers along the table oblivious to the strangeness of the group gathered together at Java.

Wallace is the one glancing at the door when the tiny blonde finally comes through it. "Thank god."

Sighing in relief Mac finally takes a sip of her soda, as she does she eyes both Duncan and Logan and the tender smiles on their face as Veronica sits in the last open chair between Logan and Wallace across from Duncan.

"Hey guys!"

Her smile is cheery, but it doesn't really reach her eyes. Something everyone except Dick takes note of.

"See we were thinking you'd get here and it'd be less awkward, but…" Mac trails off with an apologetic smile.

"Not so much?" Veronica comments as she takes half of Wallace's muffin and drinks Logan's coffee deciding to pretend the other day in the cafeteria didn't happen. Wallace rolls his eyes at her, shoving the rest of the muffin towards her, but Logan gets up taking his cup with him. Veronica frowns as he leaves.

Duncan watches the entire exchange and while his face softens when he looks at Veronica her actions caused at flicker of worry as he saw how comfortable Logan and Veronica are together. A feeling that only increases when Logan returns a minute later with a cup of coffee for Veronica and a slice of cake. He sets it down after pushing Wallace's muffin back towards him.

Neither Duncan or Logan have said anything yet and Veronica notices this, searching for something they can all discuss with out suffocating in the tension. She realizes Dick hasn't said anything either, but he's Dick so it's probably a good thing.

"Let's play truth of dare."

And Veronica is proven right not a second following her previous thought.

Gnawing at her lip instead of the cake, "I dunno if that's such a good idea."

Dick grins leaning on the table, "Ronniekins isn't scared is she?"

Veronica ponders what one earth she was thinking gathering everyone her like this not a week after Duncan's return before everyone's individual issues were worked out.

_The very first meeting between Logan and Duncan and they're going to play truth or dare. Great. _

Everyone sighs knowing they're going to play truth or dare now, no matter how _high school_ it seems.

Shocking everyone Mac speaks first, "Truth or dare, Duncan?"

"Hey!" Dick protests, having thought of the game and wanting to go first, but Mac and Veronica glare and he shuts up.

"Truth."

"Did you runaway, to wherever it is you went to, without any help?"

Not like every single one of them at the table doesn't know or suspect that Veronica helped him, but Mac figures its one of the less dangerous questions.

They all watch as Duncan and Veronica's eyes meet across the table. She looks away first and then Duncan scans their surroundings making sure no one is really paying attention to them.

"No."

Logan snorts thinking of all the times he had to beg Veronica for her help and she'd probably commit a felony for Duncan without him even asking. Keeping the game moving and ignoring Logan's reaction Duncan turns to Wallace, "Fennel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Rumor has it you benched yourself last basketball season. Why's that?"

If it was any brighter at Java the Hut the others might have noticed the blush creeping up his cheeks, but it was dark so Wallace escaped from that further humiliation. Yet he did find a part of himself wondering why and how Duncan would be up on such gossip when he was only back in the country since Monday and dealing with what'd he'd imagine was quiet a lot between the kidnapping charges and little Lilly. He pushes all that out of his mind and answers the questions.

"I ah…I got caught cheating for an engineering class. Instead of dropping it I took the zero and had to work my ass of not to fail the class. Wasn't really time for the game."

"Dude, you screwed the basketball's team chance at winning for a class? How noble of you."

Mac rolls her eyes while the others merely shake their head at Dicks comment. Amused that even though this was his idea for the most part his head is swiveled in the other direction watching the waitress run back and forth between tables. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by Veronica who glares at points or by Mac who decides to ignore it and the fact that they had such a good time yesterday existing together and not tearing each other apart or their clothes off.

Steadying himself Wallace takes a deep breath before facing Veronica already knowing her answer.

"V, truth or dare."

Veronica hasn't played truth or dare since Lilly was alive and back then she was guaranteed to go for truth. Duncan and Logan know this, but only Logan realizes this is a different Veronica and just as surely as she would have said truth as they walked along the beach sipping champagne, now she'll choose dare.

"Dare."

Wallace glances over her shoulder to the stage, knowing she'll kill him for it later but realizing they both need a shove in the right direction, and he smiles weakly. "Sing a duet of my choosing with…Logan."

Best friends stare at each other for a solid minute before Veronica speaks, "You can't pull other people into my dare."

"I don't mind." Logan adds helpfully only to find Veronica now glaring at him.

Duncan can't help but smile, remembering the time the Tritons made Veronica sing.

Veronica and Wallace have a silent conversation in their staring contest until she finally pushes her chair back violently, "Fine."

He jumps up ahead of her setting up the song and Logan seeming to not have a care in the world stands slowly and follows after the other two.

Dick grins at Duncan and Mac, "This should be interesting."

"No kidding." Is Mac's mumbled response as Dick turns to face the stage and Duncan frowns bewildered as to why.

Veronica goes straight to the microphone ignoring Logan who is playing the crowd with his flashy smiles and oozing charm.

Wallace stands between them for a minute giving them directions. Logan looks like he isn't listen and Veronica's eyes promise a slow, painful death.

The first few notes begin to play and Logan looks directly at Veronica since the first time she entered Java giving her a half smile that sends her stomach fluttering. She doesn't even care about the wave of dread that washed over her as she recalled the song.

He opens his mouth and the words pour out of him strong and deep. He's not the greatest singer, but he's on key and the timber of his voice only makes the fluttering worse. Veronica has to consciously keep her mouth closed.

Logan

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction, on my breath  
I wanna ride across West Virginia, in the back seat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

He finds it appropriate that he's singing about addiction. Veronica is the most addicting thing he's even come across in his entire life.

_  
So I need you  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
And I need you  
Like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you_

The words fall easily from his lips. He's never had a problem telling Veronica he needs her. He flashes a grin at the crowd, but watches her. _  
_

Veronica's hips begin to sway slowly back and forth as her eyes flutter closed.

Veronica_  
I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin_

Logan swallows hard, eyes glues to the blonde before him who occupies his mind and heart. Feeling his stare, Veronica opens her eyes and their gazes' lock, the crowd around them melting as they have possibly the most honest conversation in their history of knowing each other.

_  
Make love til the sun comes up, till the sun goes down again  
Cause I need you_

The words are wretched from deep in her gut, but she means every single one of them and Logan knows it.__

Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse needs a coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you, OOH I need you.  


She breaks the eye contact and Logan tries to keep his voice from shaking. And for the most part he succeeds

Logan_  
I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

"I don't think I'm old enough to be witnessing this."

Wallace turns to Mac, "I don't think anyone in here is old enough to see this."

_  
So I need you, whoa I need you  
I need you I need you I need you, I need you_

Veronica  
ohhh I need you I need you I need you I need you  
I need you I need you I need you I need you too  
oohhhhh ohhhh ohh

Dick is the first one on his feet cheering wildly and the crowd, seduced by Logan and Veronica, shakily follow his reaction. Soon the entire room is roaring at them and Veronica is scurrying back to the table to avoid the attention. Logan waves gratefully, but follows after her.

The audience settles down and the next brave person steps forward and belts out the song of their choosing.

Veronica slaps her hands on the table trying to decide who will be her victim. After that emotional outpour she needs to strike out. It'd be rude to run off during Duncan's welcome home whatever the hell this thing is and punching her best friend in the face doesn't really sit well with her.

So a vicious dare is the best she can do. Now she just has to pick the 'friend' that will choose dare. Not even bothering to look at Logan because that might just break her and the fragile hold she has on the thunderstorm of emotions. Wallace would take a dare for her and maybe so would Mac. Duncan wouldn't. Duncan doesn't understand.

But her gaze lands on clueless Dick who is grinning back at her a spark in his eye telling her he's not as clueless as he usually plays.

Spitting out every word, she continues to glare, "Truth or dare, Dick?"

"Do your worst Mars." He smiles letting her know its okay and she can tear him apart if she really wants to.

She leans forward putting her elbows on the table studying him and his ridiculous grin, but suddenly her mind is a swirl of thoughts. None of them having anything to do with humiliating Dick and all of them having to do with the guy next to her.

The one who carelessly tossed his arm over the back of her chair and its now radiating heat at her. The same guy who comprehends with a single glance in her direction that she's in no state to come up with a dare, let alone a dare that will make her feel better and provide a laugh for all her friends.

Logan shifts so he can see Dick better, leaning his free arm on the table, "You get to sing, 'I'm too Sexy.' And without getting kicked out of here, you gotta lose your shirt."

Getting up Dick swaggers over to the stage sending a wink back to the table.

"Ahh…I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get too carried away."

Wallace and Duncan watch Mac follow after Dick.

Logan and Veronica are wrapped in each other without even looking at each other. Neither of them notice when Duncan gets up and mumbles something about the bathroom. Wallace doesn't bother making up an excuse. He just heads towards the counter presumably to get more drinks.

Veronica feels the floor vibrate as Logan moves his chair closer to her. With his arm around her chair and his body taking up the entire right side she's enveloped in his warmth. Yet still she refuses to met his eyes remembering the look he had in the cafeteria not three days ago and all the things she just admitted for the world concerning how she feels about him.

"Veronica?"

His hot breath tickles her ear and she can't help the shudder that shakes her whole body. He pulls back slightly without her having to ask and his next questioning whisper is a caress to her cheek.

"Ronnie."

A single word and he can break her. She doesn't care how pathetic it is she throws herself against him, her face buried in his neck holding on for dear life. His arms cradle her gently keeping her and all her emotions intact whether he knows it or not.

His golden skin is soaked with her tears as the first few strains of Dick's horrible singing reaches his ears. Her sobs are silent, but not even the wild catcalls of the audience could distract him.

"It hurts so much."

Logan pulls away, keeping her framed in his arms. His warm brown eyes are tender as he wipes the tear tracks off her face.

"What hurts?"

He has to stop himself from pulling back as her eyes flash with guilt and he knows whatever she's about to say is going to crush him.

"Loving you."

He tries not to react to the pain, after all it was only a couple months ago he essentially told her the same thing. Yet, he can't help pulling away from her, not for the reasons he sees worriedly cross her face, not everything is about his abusive genetics complex. Even so, the new hurt that fills her eyes as he puts distance between them hits him as solidly as her words.

Words that he's waited forever to hear, but now that he finally has they sap him of all the hope he has for the two of them. All he can see, in that moment, is all the destruction-all the harm they inflict on each other by loving too much, holding on too tight, and trusting too little.

And he realizes it was less then a week ago that he would have willing given this woman in front of him anything she asked for and in reality he still would, but what she's asked for now, even though he's waited for what seems like a lifetime for her to ask for, now he just can't.

Not because he doesn't want to, oh god does he really want to wrap her back in his arms and never let go. Especially knowing Duncan would come back and see it. That thought is only part of what gives him pause in allowing himself to do what they apparently both finally want.

They're not ready. Logan knows this time it really would be different. Both of them have changed since Veronica stormed out of the Grand yelling about Madison. She admitted to wanting to be in his life in the future and she forgave Dick, but still she would throw her life into danger for a case thinking she's invincible and he's willing to bet she'd still accuse him of some grisly crime he didn't commit.

So again, it would end in unbearable pain for both of them because they haven't changed enough. They haven't grown up enough. Logan needs for the next time him and Veronica get together to be the last time, to be the time that lasts forever.

Reaching out Logan wipes the last tear from her cheek amazed at how quickly she can pull herself together. Veronica searches his face for answers and for once hates how much Logan shares with a single look. It's a look loaded with so many emotions she can't make sense of it.

"I know."

The moment is broken a second later when Duncan clears his throat hovering at his seat. Beyond him Wallace glares at him for ruining a moment he thinks Logan and more importantly Veronica have stubbornly avoided since the first summer they spent together, he, of course, had no way of knowing the conversation was about to take a turn downwards.

Seeing the tears Duncan sits in concern, stretching out a hand completely ignoring his former best friend.

"Are you okay Veronica?"

Logan looks between the two of them feeling sucker punched until he realizes Veronica is flinching away form Duncan's hand. Something flickers in his heart and while it helps him realize Duncan is not the love of Veronica's life, he ignores it anyway, sitting up straighter between Veronica and DK.

Duncan opens his mouth to say something, but its lost in the roar of the applause as Dick finishes the song. Mac and Dick head back to the table, Dick bumping into chairs along the way as he pulls his shirt back over his head almost running into Veronica who stands fueled by anger at the two boys who use to be best friends.

She pushes her breaking heart aside for now realizing Logan's answer and that look wasn't what she was expecting, not what she was hoping for, but she'll be damned if she lets him throw away everything because of her.

"Remember when Lilly was alive and it was the four of us against the world?"

Her tone is soft. Of course they remember. How could they not? Sometimes it's all she thinks about. But she's asking them now because she wants the memories foremost in their mind.

Dick and Mac reach the table just as Wallace does from the other side. All of them hear her quiet question and are shocked she brought it up. They're even more surprised when she hisses out the next words.

"Do you know how maddening it is that the two of you stopped being friends-stopped even looking at each other because of me? Your best friend is right here… I'd give anything to have my friend back."

The two boys are shamed to silence, the other three remain quiet out of respect for a friendship they could never understand. Minutes seem to float by as the other customers in Java go on with songs and Veronica swallows hard trying not to lose it again. Logan is the first to find something to say to the blonde.

"We're different people Veronica. And you more than anyone would know Lilly'd just love two boys fighting over you."

His words are whispered, but nobody misses Duncan's thoughts either. "We can't go back."

"You're both right…fix it anyway."

Spinning on her heel Veronica heads for the exit. Wallace nods once to Mac before following after her. Dick surprisingly offers a chair to Mac before plopping into the one next to it. Duncan and Logan eye each other carefully.

"My turn. Truth or dare, I guess Macster?"

Sighing heavily Mac shakes her head before getting up and following Wallace and Veronica not knowing what she was thinking to stick around anyway. Dick would be fine with all the waitresses to occupy his mind and what could she really do to help Logan or Duncan?

"Fine, looks like that game is over. Any suggestions now, Logan? DK?"

Neither of them answer, and Dick finally just reaches for Mac's abandoned soda. He raises the cup to the other two even though they seem lost.

"I've never been in love with Veronica Mars."

When he finishes off the drink and puts it back down on the table Duncan and Logan are gone.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Part 7

It's a murmur of soft voices arguing in the hallway the draws him back to consciousness. The pain at the back of his head shoots though his entire cramped body on the cold floor and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter against the wave of nausea. When he figures he won't end up lying in a pile of his own vomit he loosens his eyes, but still doesn't open them as he tries to recall where he is and how he got there. He vaguely recalls a bail jumper and a motel, but after that everything is foggy.

The voices spike in volume and he concentrates on listening but the men, definitely men, have moved further away from the door and he can no longer hear even murmuring. Deciding he needs more information he carefully, slowly opens his eyes. Relieved and slightly panicked that the darkness prevails. He's relieved because he's sure even the dimmest of lights would have increased the splitting pain in his head, but worried because he's run out of ways to gather information if he can't even make out his own location.

His eyes scan the room waiting to adjust properly, but it's an empty room with only a single window and from that he knows its nighttime now.

Closing his eyes again he takes a deep steadying breath, not too concerned about his captors since he heard them move away and down a set of stairs. He thinks of all the cases he was working on, even the active cases he was recently a part of in his brief stint as Sheriff.

Nothing, absolutely nothing warrants a kidnapping. It's not like he's…Veronica.

It's then that the worry really kicks in and Keith wishes that their was a blinding spotlight in the room if only it would give him a clue onto what was going on. He can't believe it took as long as it did to think of Veronica.

He prays that she's nowhere near this, that she's safe at home watching a movie with Wallace. Hell, he's even willing to hope she's spending time with Logan.

Keith ponders how many days he's been gone and knows that even if right now Veronica is safe in Neptune it won't stay that way long. Not if he doesn't get himself out of whatever this was soon.

**XXX**

Veronica would be more impressed with their tactics if they spent more time stalking each other. As it was they have already forced her from her apartment and she doesn't think her professors appreciate her alternatively leaving class early or coming in late. She knows she hates it, but it's the only way to avoid. And avoid she shall.

Duncan is much easier to avoid than Logan. She can't decided if its because of his personality in general or because he's now busy with Lilly who Veronica has decided to call Lila as a combo of Lilly Ann, but mostly to prevent the ache of memories from another Lilly Kane.

Wallace and Mac had taken up quick with the name and even Dick had started using Lila when the four would hang out. Through sometimes it comes out as Lola before he breaks out in song.

_Don't worry folks I know how weird that sounds. Veronica Mars hanging out with Dick? Freely? For recreational good ole fun? Bizaro._

Whatever the reason Duncan is easier to avoid because he only stops by at Mars' Investigation or the apartment, hence the new digs.

_Speaking of new digs…_

Veronica looks up from her book as she hears the key turn in the lock.

"Honeys I'm home!"

"Sorry Parker, Mac's not here. Just me."

Laughing, Parker floats around the room dropping stuff off and searching for other items that she picks up. It takes a minute before Veronica can piece together she's getting ready for a shower.

"No worries Veronica! I'm not staying long anyway. I have a lunch date."

"Lunch date with Piz, how charming."

The smile on her face really is genuine for her newly instated friend, even if Parker hasn't made it as close friend yet. Veronica hopes for the possibility.

"Nope not Piz, we broke up silly."

The book falls from her feeble grasp and her mouth hangs open, "What?"

Parker, though, is clueless to Veronica's angst and apparently indifferent to the break-up. It takes a few seconds for the silence to register for Parker and when she does she finally pauses in her whirlwind of motion to look at Veronica still looking ridiculous with her mouth half open as she sits up straighter on the futon.

"It's no big deal Veronica. We're both fine. I think we more bonded over being rebounds of two people who are completely helplessly in love with each other and the safe choice. It was fun with Piz, but I mean it's not like every one gets to find their epic love story in high school right?"

Veronica has no answer, but Parker doesn't mind as she grabs her towel and slips out the door for the showers.

_Did she just say epic love? Of course she did. _

Veronica picks the book back up, but now epic thoughts are floating in her head and she all too readily goes back to her previous wandering thoughts finally throwing the book to the floor.

So Friday didn't exactly go how Veronica was hoping, but even before she walked into Java the Hut she knew her expectations were too high, the bar she wanted everyone, herself included, to measure up to was set too high.

Saturday was much less dramatic. At least it started out that way.

A morning shift at the library where she spotted Logan not once, which she could have shaken off as coincidence, but he was there waiting when she walked through the front doors and then at some random point halfway through her shift he emerged from a stack of books she didn't realize he'd been hiding behind. She was sure she saw him leave, but when she finally left at two in the afternoon there he was leaning against her car.

"Logan?"

"That's me."

Rolling her eyes she hoped her annoyance as well as her frustration with his presence was evident. It must have been because before she could ask he answered her next question.

"DK mentioned you thought your dad was MIA?"

Skipping the dad part she jumped on his first two words, "You talked to Duncan?"

Grinning at the way her face lit up he nodded, "A bit." The grin only grew bigger when her smile turned into a curious frown.

She folded her arms expectantly, remembering her plans to avoid both of them until they had at least reconciled their differences concerning her and could be civil to one another.

"We're working on it?" Logan hedged hoping she wouldn't call him on his BS. Truth was, Duncan had made a passing comment about it as they both left Java the Hut the night before. Something about stress and all that, "Is it true, about your dad I mean?"

Relenting just a little she uncrossed her arms, reaching in her bag to find her keys but more importantly to avoid looking into his searching gaze.

"Not sure yet, we're working on it."

He took a step forward into her space and giving her no choice but too stop the task of trying to locate her keys and look at him. He didn't particularly like that answer, granted the _we_ part was an improvement for her. However, Logan needed to make sure they were clear on other things before he pushed the missing dad thing.

"Don't think…just because…" Running his hand through his hair Veronica realizes he's nervous and couldn't help but meet his eyes to try and find out why.

"You finally admitted to loving me, don't think I'm gonna let you run off by yourself to test out how invincible you are before we figure this out."

Stepping back Veronica wants to glare at him, after all wasn't it him who put the breaks on them with his simple 'I know' only yesterday, when she was ready and willing to pour out everything to him. Did she maybe read him wrong when she realized his face was telling her not yet?

_Not yet! Did he think she'd wait for him forever? Okay self don't answer that. _

She couldn't glare though because his next words made it impossible to look at him and not want to kiss him. And wanting to kiss him and not being able to might crush her right now.

"You know I love you Veronica. You're too smart and clever not to by now. I just wanted to try and avoid some bloodshed and ruined lives. Particularly ours. Is that so bad?" He touched her arm gently to draw her wandering eyes back to him before continuing. "Years…we have years."

"Spanning years…" she mumbles before nodding her head in a certainty she didn't quite feel, not like he did.

"I gotta go."

He nodded with a sly grin, "Of course you do."

"No really. Mac and Wallace are coming over." Impulsively she reaches out to give him a hug pulling back and getting into the car before he can even think to hug her back.

When she pulled up to her apartment it was not to a waiting Mac and Wallace, but to Duncan.

"Oh great."

"Hi Veronica."

"Umm…hi Duncan. I don't want to be rude, but Wallace and Mac should be here soon."

"Oh…no that's fine. I can't really stay anyway. I just wanted to maybe set up a lunch for sometime next week? I get Lilly back on Monday. Wallace and Mac could come too if you want?"

"I'll check with them and get back to you okay?"

He nodded simple and got back into the SUV without another word. Mac and Wallace had showed up twenty minutes later to find Veronica rubbing Back-Ups head and starring mindlessly at the wall. They didn't push for answers to any of their many questions merely hung out with their friend and avoiding talking about Friday and both of the exes.

Sunday Veronica had been hopeful for a peaceful day, catching up on some filing at the office. However, when she drove by Duncan was out front. Instead she went to the library to do some research and contacted a few clients who's case she had wrapped up. Monday morning it was Logan again, always in the distance, but she knew he was keeping an eye on her before and after classes. When she tried to get that filing done it was him leaning against the front door of Mars Investigation in the early afternoon and it was Duncan who was waiting in his car when she got back to the apartment later that night.

She'd called Duncan to let him know lunch would not be possible this week-too much homework or casework or something. She doesn't remember the exact excuse she used and when Tuesday turned out to be very similar to Monday with more appearances it seemed from both of them, Veronica couldn't find it in her to care that she didn't remember what excuse she'd used to hold Duncan off.

Wednesday morning she had knocked pathetically at Mac's door seeking out a place to crash where at least Duncan wouldn't think to find her and hopefully it would take Logan a couple days. She didn't know what they were up to or what it was they could possibly want to talk to her about so much, but she was refused to indulge them.

There were two quick knocks on the door before Dick just walked right in not even bothering to wait for an answer. Veronica sighed giving up on the book all together and looking around for Parker who had left her alone to her thoughts ten minutes ago in favor of the shower. Veronica stood up and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge offering him one, but Dick declined.

"Mac's not back yet."

"I know that. I came here to talk to you."

Veronica wondered if her day could get any stranger.

"What do you want Dick."

He hesitated for the briefest of moments and she couldn't help but smile at how he really had grown to fear her.

"Logan and Duncan request that you stop avoiding them." He closed his eyes tight and held his arms up as if to ward off her attack. And when she started to laugh he was only willing to crack one eye open making sure it was safe.

_Yes, of course it can get stranger._

She stopped laughing and took a sip of water. "Why are they stalking me?"

"Rich dude kryptonite." He nodded convincingly.

Parker chose that moment to come back from the shower. Startled by Dick she tightened the towel before sending a glance at Veronica who could only shrug. Dick's eyes followed Parker in the towel until she found some clothes and slipped back out the door.

Veronica was glaring at him now and not because of the insult.

"Chill with the glare Ronster. I'm hot, rich, and single. I can look all I want."

"You didn't answer my question and don't call me that!"

"You have them whipped? I don't know why they keep following you. Here's an idea ask them."

"Are they friends again?"

"Ask them."

"Did they send you here?"

"Ask them."

"Do you have any balls?"

"Ask…haha. You think you're so cute don't you?"

"Ask them."

They were grinning at each other when Mac walked in with Parker now dressed and feeling more comfortable.

"This can't be good."

Parker laughed light heartedly, "Nah, Dick's been here for at least 10 minutes and there is no blood smear on the carpet. Toodles I'm late for my date."

Mac frowned. "Why isn't there blood smear on the carpet?"

"Geeze Mackie you act like I'm totally uncivilized."

She smiled big.

"Well, at least I haven't resorted to stalking." He pouted at her.

"So they are stalking me!"

"I'm sick of this! Logan and DK can deal. I'm done."

Shaking his head, Dick lets himself out.

"There is something very wrong when Dick is the more sensible of those three boys."

Nodding in agreement Veronica sinks back onto the futon, "You're telling me. Hey, you're back early?"

"Yeah, I…ah… I got that security feed you wanted. Not for that last place unfortunately, but the two ATM sites and the car rental. I'm still working on a couple places around the last credit charge though."

"Did you see anything?"

"I only watched to make sure I had the videos feed without corruption."

"Well, do we want to watch some black and white, illegally obtained security videos?"

"Hell yeah we do."

Mac went about setting up the video she had gotten hacking into the security systems and Veronica gradually made her way over to sit on Mac's bed with her.

"Parker and Piz broke up."

"Really?"

Veronica looked at Mac, surprised the girl didn't already know and smiled fondly at the thought of Parker just knowing it was her way to make Veronica feel included in her life.

"Yeah."

Clicking on the keyboard Mac typed away while she chewed at her bottom lip in thought. "I got more video feed then you said, to see if there would be any suspicious cars or people before your dad shows up and for how long. That way we could maybe figure out if this was random or tied to one of his cases."

"Or mine."

Glancing at Veronica sideways Mac knows she doesn't really have to respond to that. Waiting the few minutes for the video to load she's surprised when Veronica expands.

"Dad doesn't have cases that would…I mean not like the stuff I get into to. Senior year, it was the Fitzpatricks. The only person they hate more then me, outside the Mars family, is probably Logan at this point. Then last year Jake Kane, the Castle, Gory…"

Veronica trails off her eyes worried and thoughtful.

"Whatever happened with that?"

Mac watches as her friend frowns, only causing her to fret, "Nothing happened."

Apprehension fills Mac's gut and she can feel her own face twist with concern. "And nothing is bad?"

"Nothing is very bad."

Biting her lip Mac can't help but ask, "Worse then dealing with your exes?" Veronica's deep concern leaves her face and frustrated annoyance takes its place. Mac supposes it's the best she'll get and carries on, "What are you going to do about them popping up everywhere?"

"Ignore them till they go away?"

Mac looks doubtful and the false cheery smile drops from Veronica's face.

"Well, I need to get into the office so I guess I have no choice, but to do as Dick said and talk to them. And merely because its Dick's idea I think I hate it most of all my options."

Chuckling, Mac shook her head at her friend. "He's not so bad."

"Please he was totally ogling Parker when she came back from the shower in her towel."

Mac froze next to Veronica and she felt like slapping herself for mentioning it at all. "Mac…"

"It doesn't matter, really."

But Veronica knew that it did.

"If it makes you feel better, Monday, at lunch, I saw Dick trying to spoon food into his mouth through his cheek because his eyes were glued on you."

Not being able to help the smile Mac shakes her head, "I don't feel bad, but thanks."

"You sure this won't interfere with class?"

"Seeing as how I bailed on my last class of the day that ends in" checking the clock by her desk she went on "20 minutes. I'm yours for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Mac."

Mac returns the grin, "It's got to be at least a few months since you've done anything so criminal? Right Auto?"

Veronica laughs recalling the first time they met and she broke into Mac's car for her. She nods more grateful then she could express to the blue haired girl she first met for becoming her friend. A grin covers her face, "A few months might be stretching it."

Shaking her head at Veronica's antics, Mac hits play regretful to have to put an end to the smile on the other girl's face but knowing how important it is to find Keith.

**XXX**

**Two days earlier. **

At the knock on the front door of the beach house Logan looked up. No way was it Dick; they've already had two conversations about him forgetting his key this week alone. Plus, he just left and as Logan finally got up he realized the door was unlocked which Dick would know since he left it that way. And he wasn't naïve enough to even hope it would be Veronica. Knowing she had spotted him hanging out in front of Mars Investigation earlier this afternoon and avoided him.

Opening the door, his eyes widen in shock at the sight of the very first person he ever had the privilege to call friend. More so because of the almost two-year-old girl in his arms not the friend himself.

Logan watched as Duncan took in his surprise and smiled sheepishly. A smile Logan hadn't seen for far too long, and not only because his best friend had fled the country with out a good-bye or so much as a sayonara sucker. Duncan hasn't had that sheepish smile for his best friend since Logan had fallen in love with his ex.

She wasn't just an ex though which is why that smile that reminded Logan of happier times, reminded him of a friendship forged from more than just video games and chasing around blonde girls with pig tails has been painfully absent.

Getting passed the shock, Logan reins his emotions in attempting to keep the situation from becoming any worse between them and also to keep Duncan from knowing anything he doesn't want him to know.

Duncan sees Logan do this too and if anything the smile becomes a little bit wider. He is after all Logan's oldest and at one point closest friend. In all those years of friendship Duncan learned a surplus of things, not just how to pull awesome pranks on an unsuspecting sister.

Instead of backing away like Logan's blank look is telling him to do he offers up a half shrug, "I tailed Dick's car."

Logan snorts at the idea before he can catch himself and just like that most of the anger fades away leaving him with nothing but the pain of a friend who abandoned him, more than once. Letting go of the anger towards Duncan leaves Logan no choice but to be mad at himself and he grasps at that to keep himself rooted in the doorway.

A gurgling draws both of their attention towards the little girl who doesn't enjoy being forgotten by an always-doting father. Kissing the top of her head, Duncan adjusts the toddler "Right, so Logan this is lil Lilly Ann and Lilly this is your Uncle Logan."

Duncan points at him and Logan watches her follow her father's outstretched arm towards him. Immediately, Logan recognizes Meg's dark brown eyes, mature and all knowing even in the toddler. He can't help but smile as she turns away burying her head on Duncan's shoulder.

If there was any remaining anger towards Duncan, Logan finds it impossible to hold onto now. How many times had he wished he had a father who would do so much to protect him?

"Hi…" he pauses at the sting before he even gets the name out. Another Lilly Kane, shaking his head he tries again, "Hi…Lila."

Duncan grins at the nickname and chuckles at little Lilly noticing from the corner of his eye how Logan smiles and his stance in the door way slackens a bit. He uses his free arm to tickle Lilly's side, "Hey there now, none of that. This is Uncle Logan, remember I told you about him?"

He feels Lilly nod in agreement as he casts a quick glance at Logan only to find him studying his daughter. Pulling his own head back to try and see her, he prods further, "Can you say hi to daddy's friend cupcake?"

She pulls away slowly and she never actually says anything, but she smiles. A radiate, beautiful, smile, so full of life that it causes Logan to pull in a sharp intake of air. It's a smile he hasn't seen in even longer, worse yet one he thought to never see again.

"It's disarming isn't it? She's not even two yet and everything about that smile just screams Lilly Kane."

She goes back to hiding in her father's shoulder and Logan knows he doesn't mean the toddler. He recalls that smile on another face on a hundred other occasions, most of which include Duncan even more that include Veronica.

With one hand at the back of his neck Logan sighs in acceptance, "I have this pesky blonde ex who had this interesting comment on my longest standing friendship the other night. Now, she has this tendency to hold these expectations of people that no normal human being could ever achieve, but damn if she doesn't make you want to try anyway."

Logan kicks the door open with his foot and steps back leaving it up to Duncan to decide. Stepping over the threshold Duncan nods, a look of fondness on his face, "I think I know the one you mean."

Closing the door behind Duncan, Logan can't help but grin.

_Veronica Mars really can do the impossible. _

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Summary: Keith wakes up in a dark place, unsure where he is or how he got there. He only knows that if he doesn't get himself out soon Veronica will do what she does best, getting herself into trouble this time trying to help him. Champions of not talking about their issues, Veronica and Logan appeared to be taking a step in the right direction to mend things, then Duncan came back, Logan jumped to conclusions, and Veronica avoided but not before demanding their reconciliation. A demand that has Duncan showing up at Logan's house and Logan letting him inside.

Part 8

Shifting uncomfortably Logan waits as Duncan takes in his home. He watches his face for a moment before turning to try and see what Duncan does. He catches his mess of schoolbooks, the surfboard in the hallway, the faded woodwork, and open back patio door in the kitchen that leads to the beach.

In other words, a non-friendly baby zone.

Before Logan can comment on any of that Duncan drops the baby bag from his shoulder that had until then gone unnoticed by Logan.

"So I know this is a lot to ask but is it okay if I put Lil down for her nap?"

Rolling his eyes Logan gestures to follow him. "DK that's not a lot to ask trust me. She's amazing."

Duncan follows through the kitchen around the corner to what Dick has officially named the game room, but is really just another sitting room with the entertainment system, every game system imaginable, a glorious view of the ocean, and a staircase leading to the second story.

Opening the second door on the right Duncan finally manages to respond, "Thanks Logan."

Not bothering to look at him, Logan misunderstands the thanks, "No worries Duncan. I have lots of pillows so we can build a fort around her so she doesn't fall. Is that okay?"

When he turns around all he catches is Duncan's surprise that Logan would offer up his own room and only manages to nod.

"Trust me, it's better in here. She might catch something in Dick's room and the other two rooms are filled with boxes we haven't unpacked yet."

Duncan takes in the exquisite sable brown wood furnishings that stand out well against the off white walls. The lighter color of the walls opens the room and contrast nicely with the navy blue comforter, which looks like it's the softest thing Lilly will have ever slept on. There are too many pillows too count, shades of blue mixed and perfectly laid out that Duncan just knows would have made Lynn proud.

After getting Lilly settled, Duncan sets up the baby monitor he grabbed from the baby bag and then they both head back down the stairs to the room with the TV and game systems galore.

The two young men fall into an awkward silence unsure how to go forward and unable to ever go back. Ever the impulsive one of the two Logan goes first trying merely to break the tension that had begun to crawl over his skin.

"You really are great with her DK. She's a lucky little girl to have a dad like you."

His face fills with pride and his smile is the ghost of one that existed before his sister died. "I'm all she had for a while there."

"Yeah."

It's only a single word, but its filled with all the bitterness Logan had felt for his best friend leaving him without warning. Leaving him alone to face murder charges, his abandonment issues, and the responsibility of protecting the girl they both love.

Duncan's wounded look is enough for Logan to continue pouring out his own pain and loneliness upon discovering Duncan had run off.

"You didn't even tell me you were leaving. I was your best friend since we were six and you didn't even think to leave me a note? I know things weren't the greatest for us then, but you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on in your life? That you were about to disappear on me, possibly forever?"

Logan had pointed towards himself, waved at Duncan, gestured in a movement intended to encompass forever and at the end of his lament his hands hung limp, elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward sad and studying his best friend for an explanation and an apology.

Closing his eyes in regret and against the sight of a man who never let the world touch him grieve for the loss of his boyhood friend Duncan tried to explain, "Veronica said…"

But that was as far as he got before Logan shot up and stomped around the couch. Duncan heard him tear open the fridge and slam it shut a second later. At the last minute, he caught the water bottle Logan tossed in his direction jumping when Logan hit the wall with an open palm.

Mumbling, Duncan missed the first few words of whatever Logan was saying, but then he sat back on the couch still fuming and talking to himself, or some higher power he didn't believe in.

"…looks like an evil doer, smells like an evil doer, oh and guess what ladies and gentlemen Logan really is an evil doer! Can't even be trusted to keep a secret about his best friend. Never mind the idea of him being able to help or even understand a little…"

Grabbing his shoulder Duncan stopped the stream of curse words and ranting against Veronica, it wasn't fair, at least, not in this situation.

"Logan. She wanted me to tell you."

Silence followed the declaration as Logan tried to grasp the idea of Veronica trusting in him at a point when theirs was the only relationship worse then his and Duncan's.

"Veronica tried to convince me to tell you. She pleaded that I, at the very least, leave you a note for after I was gone. She tried to get me to understand how…hurt you would be, but I didn't listen. I was terrified of what the Mannings were going to do with my child, pissed off my parents wouldn't help me, and I was depressed because I was losing two of the most important people that I had left in my life."

Logan watched Duncan bite his lip and knew from their past together he was gathering up courage. It was a look Logan had gotten used to whenever Lilly had schemed up some devious plan to get them all into trouble.

"Feeling any of that would have crippled me, especially after the year before when I was numb to everything. So I focused on the one thing that didn't leave me paralyzed from moving forward, but estranged me from you and that was resentment."

Taken off guard, Logan's face reflects his befuddlement at this role reversal in their friendship. He had always thought it was he who had the reason to resent the other boy.

Duncan was the one with the loving, if not always-attentive father. Duncan's mom while an ice queen, wasn't in a constant stupor of alcohol. Duncan got to be Veronica's first everything. His father committed a felony to protect him while Logan's had committed a felony that destroyed him. His mother wouldn't butt out of his life while Logan's was too quick to escape his. Veronica trusted Duncan and always found it possible to forgive him for his mistakes. Logan was crucified for his mistakes in her eyes.

"You resented me?"

Looking guilty and confused Duncan takes the time to look around the room stalling before he has to answer. Logan doesn't push Duncan because he remembers how very often Duncan never pushed when he showed up with bruises and cuts that weren't there the day before.

"Yes, not really. Everything then was so…"

"Complicated?" Logan offers with only a hint of his jackass smirk.

Duncan goes on as if he didn't hear him, but the quick flicker of his gaze towards Logan lets him know that DK heard, "Bus crashes, murder charges, Meg died, kidnapping. All of it was just really big and I couldn't talk to you because…"

Duncan didn't have to explain, Logan understood completely. After all they were his murder charges and he never once said a word to Duncan about them after their fight and trip to the nurses office. The gap between them at that point was just to big and even their problems that were so much bigger didn't seem like enough to fill the space.

"I was worried about you a lot and the whole situation with Felix's murder. But I knew Veronica would be on the case as soon as I was gone and then all I could think about was the last time you two worked on a case together and…"

_She found out my father hits me? She accused me of raping her? Pointed the finger at me for murdering her best friend, your sister? Or the part where I fell in love with her? _

He didn't finish the sentence nor did Logan both knew what happen. Logan opened his mouth to explain how reluctantly Veronica helped on the case and even then it wasn't until he had gotten Hannah shipped to Vermont and Weevil threaten to take up his own justice, but Duncan kept explaining proclaiming the one thing that had allowed their relationship to become so frayed, "I will always love her Logan."

Logan nodded; he knew that feeling better than anyone. He swallowed hard wondering where to go next because he knew they couldn't be best friends and be in love with the same girl. No one got to have their cake and eat it too.

He wanted to fight for Veronica. May the best man win, but once upon a time Duncan was his best friend. Besides, Veronica didn't want them fighting.

Plus, part of him was scared that in the end Duncan would be the better man who gets the girl. Even if the larger part of him, the part of him that was made up of love and awe and frustration and understanding and longing and need for Veronica, reminded him that Duncan may be the better man, but that's not how it always works when dealing with epic stories.

A stray thought, rather person, crossed his mind and he spit it out before he understood where it came from or why it infused such rage in him.

"Kendall."

Logan started to pace to organize his racing thoughts, to get away from the friend he now couldn't stand to look at. Duncan had paled, his eyes wide with shock at the reminder of his betrayal. And not the fabricated one he and Veronica had planned for the kidnapping. Duncan knew if she had any clue to his real betrayal she wouldn't have been so quick to use the vivacious brunette.

His rage continued to simmer as Logan quietly explained the inner workings of a woman they were both going to be tied to for the rest of their lives. "If she finds out, it will crush her. You do know that don't you? " He paused and waited for Duncan's shameful nod.

"Never mind the undertones of reminder it has of Jake and Lianne, she'll never trust you again and believe me as someone who Veronica trusts very infrequently, it's a precious gem when she does. More wondrous then any wonder of the world."

He scoffed before trying to take a calming breath, unconsciously crushing the empty water bottle that was still in his hand and only the thought of Lila asleep in his room kept him from yelling. "I've seen the way she looked at you then…why would you…how could you do that to her?"

Pain covered Duncan's face. Logan couldn't decipher what it was from and honestly he didn't care at that moment because Duncan had hurt Veronica and right then he just wanted to punch him all over again, Veronica's demand that they fix anything forgotten.

"I know how she looked at me. It's the same way I look at her."

For a moment Duncan doesn't say anything. His eyes though are unbearably sad. Logan imagines it's how they should have looked the year after Lilly died when Celeste was feeding him anti-depressants. When he does speak his voice is shaky, making a confession he'd rather not.

"I see Lilly and long hair, shy smiles, and a girl who doesn't know what its like to be let down by her parents or friends. I see pink dresses and rosy pink blushes and even our first break up and Shelly's party and the situation with Meg I see through rose-colored glasses. And you know what?"

For the first time, since Logan brought up abandoning him, Duncan manages a smile, even if his eyes are still filled with sorrow.

"The only image that changed seamlessly in my head is this picture I have of her running from you to avoid getting soaked by the super soaker… Do you remember how hot it was that summer?" Duncan shakes his head once as if to get rid of the image before pushing on, "In my head, instead of running from you to avoid that super soaker she's running to keep you from breaking her heart."

Logan doesn't move. Logan doesn't know how to react because he doesn't know how to take Duncan's words. He doesn't know if he even understands what his friend is trying to tell him.

Duncan doesn't move because letting go of the dream is hard. He doesn't move because admitting the truth hurts. And also he doesn't move because he's still unsure if Logan's gonna hit him or not.

"It's not an excuse for the thing with Kendall or a reason. It's just an observation I had. When we got back together, Veronica didn't have to run from me because I had already broken her heart. But more importantly I didn't have it any more. Not the way I wanted. My best friend did. My best friend who knew all about Lilly and the long hair, but saw Veronica, and understood."

Logan's intense brown eyes meet Duncan's. A shade bluer than his sister's pale green, filled with emotions and memories Logan has both lived through and shared. Friends since the age of six, Logan comprehends every single one of them, but its that last one, the last emotion that follows the audible gulp and tense jaw that allows the hope Logan thought was gone forever, despite his words to Veronica on Saturday, to spark.

Resignation.

He doesn't know why he asks now. He didn't back then when it could have made a difference and now he already knows the answer.

"Are you sure Duncan?"

"I want her to be happy and loved and I want her to be_ in _love. That's not me any more Logan. It's you."

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding Logan asks, "What about us?" before he realizes how much of a girl it makes him sound and hating himself for it.

"Well, we're the only two guys I know to have fallen desperately in love with Veronica Mars and tried to fall hopelessly out of it. So I think that makes us friends whether we want to be or not."

Smirking, only a little because he understands the truth to the statement, Logan bumps shoulders with Duncan before reaching for the TV remote and the game controllers.

"How's that going for you?"

Chuckling softly, Duncan takes the offered controller and picks out a game before handing it over for Logan to set up.

"Why do you think I waited until Monday to find you?"

Full out grinning at Duncan's tone, Logan starts the game and they go about selecting characters for the golf game. "Did it take you that long to put a tracker on Dick's car?"

"Tracker on Dick's car? Who would…oh right." The sheepish smile is back again and Logan knows that is will be a long process and that one could never get completely over Veronica Mars, but the sheepish smile is back and so is his friend.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Summary: Veronica is still looking for a missing Keith with Wallace and Mac's help. She's continuing to avoid both Logan and Duncan who it seems have reconciled their differences now that Duncan is back with baby Lila thanks to Keith's help with his case. Mac and Dick are friends.

Part 9

_**Present day**_

Wallace approached the help desk with a smile on his face. It fades when Veronica's hand drops from rubbing her red eyes.

"What's wrong?"

_What would I do without Wallace Fennel?_

"Nothing. Hours of video feed and nothing. That's what's wrong and that's why my eyes look like this."

She pointed to herself rolling said eyes. Looking around and lowering her voice so as not to be heard as they were in the library "Mac and I watched what she had for hours and then I watched it again later when I couldn't sleep and after breakfast this morning and nada."

"Mac still has that last credit charge though right. She needs to find some security video from that?"

Veronica looks discouraged for a moment, "I can't put everything on Mac."

"V, everything is not on Mac. We're your friends we want to help you. We care about you and hate to see you hurting. Remember? How many times am I going to have to drill this into your head?"

Wide eyed and innocent, Veronica manages a small grin back, "Only…hmm…at least three…probably more though." Shrugging, the smile grows at Wallace's affronted look. "Sorry."

"Speaking of being your friends and wanting to help you…"

Gathering up some books to reshelf Veronica frowns knowing where he is going with the discussion.

"Were we? I don't recall such a conversation."

Exasperated Wallace grabs the other books she can't manage and follows behind her.

"Veronica!"

"See, this is why you have to tell me so many times. You always follow it with ridiculous attempts of…"

"Did you not hear what Dick was saying at breakfast this morning?"

Putting the books back more angrily then she should, disturbing the students trying to study for midterms, Veronica asks in a hushed whispered.

"What is it with these group breakfasts anyway? Who invited Richard Casablanca's Jr. to our friendly morning get togethers?"

Wallace is the one now to roll his eyes, following behind her and handing her the books when she reaches her arm out for them. He answers her questions intended to redirect him before getting back to his point.

"First off, we've had two of these 'friendly morning, get togethers.' Second of all, you were the one to invite him remember?" He looks around for Mac remembering how Veronica threatened actually harm if he let this secret slip, "Mac…Dick… ringing any bells?"

She scrunches up her nose at the thought. "I plead temporary insanity. And if Mac ever finds out tell her I'm sorry?"

"Of course. Veronica! Would you just stop for two seconds? They went surfing together and Duncan was looking for a place of his own with Logan's help to get out from under Celeste's thumb. And Dick is losing the video golf tournament but kicking ass in the volleyball one…"

"Your two seconds are up. Sorry Wallace, but I gotta work."

He wasn't her best friend for nothing and even though Veronica body language and facial expression, even her words were yelling 'don't push.' Wallace knew this was one of those times were he had to do just that. He couldn't let her avoid forever because she probably would. Or until Logan caught up with her and that explosion of emotions wouldn't be pretty for any passerby.

"You can't avoid them forever girl."

Veronica halted because she knew it was true, but more importantly because Duncan and Logan had gotten sneakier at the stalking thing since they started on Saturday. Even from yesterday there was a vast improvement.

Her eyes flamed dangerously and she poked Wallace in the chest.

"Wallace Fennel, are you helping them?" His eyes looked away and if she wasn't expecting it from one of them sooner or later she would have been genuinely hurt. Granted, she assumed Dick would be the one helping before_ her _best friend.

He mumbled something under his breath and she lifted an eyebrow. Wallace could sense the head tilt was next and caved easily.

"I may have mentioned to Dick after you stormed away from breakfast that it wouldn't be the worst thing if you were forced out of hiding."

Veronica huffed, "Thanks a lot. Now I'm homeless because Dick told them_ both_ I was at Mac and Parker's!"

"You are so not homeless. You have a home and a dog that probably misses you. And the important part, I think is that they were both there to talk to you, together. And you with the avoidance still? They did what you told them to, trying at least."

Crossing her arms stubbornly Veronica refuses to meet his inquisitive, concerned stare. Shaking his head in defeat Wallace sighs.

"I get that your worried about you dad Veronica, but we are going to find him. You don't have to keep torturing yourself."

Arms falling uncrossed and now shaking with other suppressed emotions Veronica's eyes tear up. "It's my fault Wallace. I don't know where he is or who has him or even if he's still alive. And what the hell could Vinnie even do about it, if I report it?" Taking a deep breath to calm her emotions she finishes the rest of her thoughts, not as determined as she liked to be but resolute nonetheless, "But I know this is my fault. Dealing with Duncan and Logan is distracting. I can't be distracted right now. My dad needs me."

Wallace nods in acceptance pulling Veronica into a hug that she goes into half-heartedly. "But you need both of them. To be your friend. To love you. To just be there and support you. You need them."

Veronica slips her arms around Wallace finally hugging him back. "I have you."

Resigned to the fact that Veronica won't deal with Duncan and Logan until she has her dad back Wallace nods in agreement "Just try and get rid of me."

**XXX**

It was early, to early to do what he was about to do, especially on a day when the two of them didn't have any morning classes, but that didn't stop him from walking into Dick's room carelessly and asking,

"Want to surf? The waves are like ten feet high today."

Dick was the only person Logan knew who slept lighter than he did. Unless of course passed out from too much drinking the night before. But Logan knew that wasn't the case for last night. It has been a while since Dick has gone out with the fraternity boys for all night parties.

He was surprised by how clean the room was, apparently he had mislead Duncan, Lila wouldn't catch anything in here. Not a drop of clothing was tossed on the floor, no dust could be found on the golden oak dresser or headboard, texts books were neatly piled next to his desk against one of the light blue walls. Logan was willing to bet Dick even made his bed.

"Dick?"

Turning to check, assuming that Dick was already out catching some waves since he didn't answer he turned to find…not Dick, fast asleep in his bed.

Logan held his breath and slowly tried to back away without waking up the girl sprawled out in the middle of the bed asleep.

At the doorway though she turn her head and mumbled still half asleep, "Dick went surfing."

His eye's bulged out of his head and he tried to cover his mouth but he was a second too late.

"Mac!"

She half waved at him, moving the white comforter and Logan saw her dressed in Dick's t-shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them hoping the sight before him would go away. When it didn't dissolved before his eyes he turned and left before his mind could make further assumptions and jump to conclusions and then get in trouble for not telling Veronica about this most recent development even though she is the one avoiding him.

Logan was halfway back down the hallway in front of the door to his own room when Mac shot up in bed realizing who that was and what he just saw and what he was probably thinking.

"Logan!"

Throwing the blankets down she was trying to untangle the sheet from her feet when Logan came back in breathing heavy from the short jog and reaching for the door before it banged against the wall.

She didn't even look up as she freed her self and stood up. Pushing her hair out of her face, "It's not what you think!"

"Good."

Logan cringed because it came out sounding much worse and judgmental then what he meant. And the brief flash of pain that crossed in Mac's bright blue eyes told him to back track quickly.

"I mean not good because you and Dick shouldn't or…whatever. I just meant good because I don't have to try to explain to Veronica..."

Mac's brain was still a little slow this morning, it was after all barely seven and she had been up most the night with Dick having video game tournaments. Logan misunderstanding waved his arms trying to placate what he was sure would soon be yelling in his direction.

"You're good for Dick and I think you and him would be good for each other and you get along and if you guys like each other that's fine, awesome even."

His words started clicking in place and now it was her turn for her eyes to widen.

"No…you have it all wrong Logan. Dick just kept me up all night so this was easier than driving back to the dorm."

His lips are pressed together and his eyes alight with humor. Mac glares. "We were playing video games. That's it. It's not like that. Nothing…" Shaking her head Mac crosses her arms in defense.

Logan takes in her rumpled form; Dick's t-shirt and a pair of his shorts hang down to almost her ankles. He decides for her sanity he won't bring up the fact that Dick never lets girls wear his clothes, let alone sleep in his bed with clothes on. After all it might ruin her strategy of denial.

"He slept on the floor." She points to the folded up blanket on the back of a chair that Logan missed when he was inspecting the room.

Smirking at all this new information, Logan backs out again "I'm gonna try to catch up with him then. You said he was surfing?"

Mac huffs at his smirk but nods. "Tell him I said bye. I need to work on that stuff for…Veronica."

Logan freezes and for the first time regrets how he acted last week with Mac upon seeing her tense now. Surprising both of them, his voice is quiet and he asks the only thing that really ever mattered to him when it came to Veronica and her cases.

"Is she being careful?"

"For now."

Observing from across the room Mac can see tension add to Logan's shoulders and worry fill his eyes, he runs a hand through his hair in what she's almost positive is frustration over the tiny blonde in both their lives.

"Mac, can you do me a favor?"

She just knows that whatever it is will put her in the middle of the Logan and Veronica saga, but she genuinely feels as if they are both her friends now. Her and Logan spent a lot of time together last summer watching Dick, carefully wary of the tailspin that could result from Mr. Casablancas hanging around. Mac can't find words to agree knowing it will feel like a betrayal to Veronica and it's how Veronica would see it, but not even willing to listen feels like a betrayal to the friendship she now has with Logan.

Settling for nodding, Mac raises an eyebrow to see what this favor is.

"Tell me when she stops…stops being careful?"

Mac could definitely do that she just hoped the 'stopped being careful part' and the 'in over their heads part' were far enough away from each other that Logan would have time to call in the cavalry and rescue them from whatever trouble they found.

"Yeah Logan, I can do that."

He smiles and she manages to return it and only when the smile turns into a smirk does her's falter.

"No more sleep-overs until you tell Veronica."

Her mouth drops open and he's halfway down the stairs when she stomps her foot.

"There's nothing to tell!"

**XXX**

Floating on his board, Dick watches as Logan swims out to meet him and Dick can tell something's up because of the glint in his eyes. When Logan reaches him he sits up on his board rubbing the salt water out of his hair and smirks at his friend, an all-knowing smirk that rattles Dick.

Just like that, he knows he should have woken Logan up this morning when he first came out for the waves. Instead of asking and showing how concerned he is Dick grins back at Logan stupidly.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

When Logan's smirk only widens Dick frowns. "Nope, sleeping beauty is still in your bed."

"Shit."

Logan chuckles causing Dick to rethink his answer.

"It's not like that dude. We just…"

But Logan waves him off, "Video games, I know," yet he doesn't stop there because unlike with Mac, Logan feels like he can push Dick further, "It's cool that you like her."

"I don't." Dick defends too adamantly and too quickly his wet blonde hair sprinkling water droplets into the ocean as he shakes his head.

"You cleaned your room and she was sleeping in your clothes. You haven't had one random girl over since moving in and you talked about her on and off for two hours straight during the video game golf tournament with Duncan." As if he point was made Logan turn his board around searching for a wave.

"Golf sucks."

Remembering her parting words to him Logan repeated them for Dick, "By the way, she said bye."

"Mac left?"

Logan smiled triumphantly, "And that face right there…trust me dude, I know that face."

Without waiting for an answer Logan swam out to surf the next wave giving up on the mushy topic that could only be described as girl talk, even if Dick still wasn't talking.

Hoping to catch Mac and no longer feeling the urge to swim, Dick abandons Logan to the ocean and races up the beach to the back stairs of their house surfboard under one arm slowing him down. He sticks it up in the sand leaning it against the porch then jumps the two stairs of the deck and crosses to the patio door in three giant steps.

"Mac!"

He stops, not breathing to listen for her response and when there isn't one, part of him is relieved. The part that realizes how desperate all of that just seemed and how against their silent agreement of ignoring and pretending they're only friends. The other part is disappointed and Dick worries because now that second part, the disappointed part of him is bigger than the relieved part.

See, it's that first side that reminds Dick he can't like Mac as anything other than a friend. Highlights his love for drinking and partying and being a man whore. All things Mac would not approve of, but Dick doesn't need anyone's approval. The first side helps him shrug off insults and ignore the serious stuff in the world. Points out how rich he is and doesn't need anyone else or anything else. Except, maybe Logan. The first side clings to surfing and video games. The first side tells him to keep away from Mac because Mac is Beaver's girl.

The second part of him is going to get him in trouble. Lots of trouble. He'll be in trouble with Veronica, with Mac, and even with Logan. It's the second part of him that questions, maybe partying is getting a little old? Asks, if Dick doesn't need approval why does it hurt so much that his parents aren't there? It tells him that he doesn't want to be Mac's friend at all. Assures him, because Mac laughs with him that he could be better, smarter, nicer, maybe exonerated.

See this side of him even knows words like exonerate.

It's the second side that whispers Cassidy is gone and Cassidy was broken and maybe just maybe you and Mac understand that in a way no one else ever can. But this side also holds in the guilt. And there is so much guilt.

Suffocating, crushing guilt that Dick doesn't want to deal with, thinks he really can't deal with so he embraces that first side, even if it is a little bit repulsive and only gets Mac as a friend. Because that first side doesn't have the capacity to understand guilt and Dick thinks maybe it might just be worth it to avoid feeling that emotion even if it means Mac is only ever his friend.

**XXX**

Pacing back and forth with the toddler in his arms Duncan ignores whatever it is his mother is trying to tell him. Not because he's ungrateful to the help his parents have finally given him, only because Lila is screaming in his ear.

Lila. He wonders if he should be upset knowing his baby girl will from now on always be Lila. Realizing that Lilly Kane would be too much for anyone to live up to, he decides it's a good thing the nickname stuck for him too. Never mind, that both Logan and Veronica thought of it while completely separate from each other.

He remembers that first week. Right after Meg died before he ran off. Veronica was sitting there plotting and all he could go on and on about was naming her Lilly. He recalls how Veronica flinched, but he ignored it. He thinks about the day when they had Lilly before he left. How carefully Veronica would hold her whispering songs under her breath and talking to her about her bright Aunt Lilly who Lila would have just loved. It was impossible for anyone not to love Lilly and Veronica told Lila she would be no different.

"…are you even listening?"

"Trying."

Celeste lets out a short sigh, the only sign that she's frustrated with him. "Duncan this is …"

It's as far as she gets before Duncan talks over her, "I know how important this is mom. I've known that since the beginning. Trust me, I was listening to everything the lawyer said at the meeting."

He shakes his head almost as if he's disappointed in her, which wouldn't be much of a stretch considering she's had longer at being an adult, more time in the role of parent.

"You can't coddle me anymore mom. No matter how much of it is just to protect me. You just can't any more. Lila's the one that needs your rabid protective instincts now okay?"

Duncan watches the crease in his mother's forehead at the name and the voice in his head that sounds like Lilly informs him that Celeste knows Lila is a creation from evil incarnate in the likes of Veronica and Logan. The voice chuckles softly at Celeste's displeasure and Duncan bites his cheek to hold in his smile.

Surprisingly, Celeste doesn't comment on the name she focuses at the slightly veiled insult. "Duncan, I…we…your father and I apologized for not helping before with…Lila. It was wrong and not only because we lost you in the process."

Taking the words in at face value, it's her use of Lila that allows him to accept the apology this time around, if he dares call it that. And perhaps it's because Lila is now gurgling happily in his arms or because Lilly's pleased chuckle has barely faded from his mind that he finds the nerve to push a topic that he's never dared breach before. A move that would have taken Lilly's bravado.

"And for thinking I killed Lilly? Covering it up?"

Duncan watches Celeste tense up and ponders what the emotions are that filter across her face but they're too quick and she's too practiced at steely them away so he's unable to name them. He doesn't blame them for thinking he killed Lilly, after all he believed it too after Logan told him about Veronica's files.

He loved Lilly and Duncan could have never hurt his sister, but he knows it could have been very possible to do such an atrocious thing during one of his 'episodes' as Celeste likes to call them. An apology isn't required for thinking their only son killed their daughter and he understands they wanted to protect him, well his future, and that's why they lied. But he thinks it would be nice if they could say the words out loud. And maybe he doesn't have the right to know, but he wants to know that they felt guilty for Lilly, showing her the same neglect in her death as they did while she was alive.

"Duncan…"

Trying to find the words to get out of this conversation, he turns away from his mother who is still searching for words to justify their actions. He didn't really want it to go this far. It was the mention of her protective instincts, that's all.

"Mom, just promise me. From now on, I need you to protect Lila like that, willing to do that for Lila."

She bustles resisting the urge to get up from the couch and straighten things. "I doubt it would come to that dire of a situation."

Briefly thinking of the Mannings, he sees Grace so terrified in that small space in her closet and Mr. Manning standing over him and Veronica with a baseball bat, Duncan's not sure how far they will drag this on, "You know what I mean."

Lila reaches out for Celeste, it's the first time she has willingly gone to her and Celeste tries to hide her shock as she takes the toddler from Duncan's arms. Lila smiles up at her and Duncan watches in amazement as his mother's eyes tear. Something he has never seen before in his life, not in any of the horrible days he remembered after Lilly was murdered, probably not even when he left. He couldn't have planned it better himself. Celeste looks away from her granddaughter to the knowing eyes of her only remaining child and nods.

"Okay, Duncan."

He can't even begin to explain the relief he feels at her promise and maybe because Lila is still smiling he pushes his luck.

"And one more thing?"

She sighs loudly, but Duncan knows there is no real frustration in it this time.

"It's a lot to ask, but I need you to…try something for me. No matter how hard it might be?"

Duncan studies her face and is pretty sure he detects pride because of his resolute tone. He wonders how long that will last when he finishes his request.

"I'm not saying you necessarily accept them for who they are because let's face it they are a handful, each in their own way. I just, I really need you to not hold them responsible for what their parents did. I need them in my life and I need you in my life and it won't work if you alienate them. And mom, I've never asked you for anything."

Celeste is nodding, but her eyes are far away lost in memories Duncan could never know of. Lila cuddles into the embrace dozing lightly and Duncan waits patiently to continue, but he doesn't have to.

"You mean Veronica and Logan?"

It comes out as a question, but there is no doubt in her eyes now that she knows exactly who Duncan is referring to and instead of answering a question she knows the answer to he reminds her of something just as well known but more easily forgotten for her.

"I love them mom. Lilly loved them."

He doesn't know why it works because Celeste barely seemed to tolerate Lilly when she was alive, but it does and Celeste is nodding again albeit hesitantly.

"I'll try Duncan that's all I can say."

Duncan rejoins her on the couch a grateful smile on his face. "Alright then, so I'll call Logan later and tell him the apartment hunt is off."

Celeste looks almost remorseful, "It's just the lawyers…"

Dropping a hand on her shoulder to stop her and show he understands Duncan interrupts her, "I know. It's better if I'm not living on my own with Lila because of the epilepsy."

"For now at least, with the Mannings and the custody." In amazement Duncan watches Celeste soften, "I don't want to lose her."

And it's the absolute truth, even if part of her is still thinking of another blonde little girl with that smile.

TBC


End file.
